Spirit Guardian
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: After being in an accident, Daisuke Motomiya has developed a new ability which leads her to Domino City where strange things happen. Fem!Daisuke, so don't complain.
1. A New Start

"A New Start"

 **The name of the story was originally Spirit Caller, but someone else already has a story witht hat name so I had to change the title. Please enjoy and review!**

 _Screams filled the night as buildings were burnt to the ground and people ran away from the destruction as men dressed in robes holding spears rushed forward._

 _The horrid roars of a mighty beast pierced the air as a large hulking creature with glowing red eyes hovered in the air as it took in the damage it had caused with glee._

 _A young woman with long flowing mahogany hair dressed in a white dress was running through the crowd with a brown haired girl._

 _They both were trying to get away from the monster as they watched the villagers rush away from the danger._

 _Yelping was heard as the brown haired girl tripped over a stone and fell to the dirt which made the mahogany haired girl freeze as she turned around with worry filled brown eyes._

 _Meeting the scared dark green eyes of the other girl, she ran back over and grabbed the brunette's hand as she pulled her to her feet as they continued their running._

 _They continued running as a blast of energy was shot at the building beside them making the two tanned girls cry out in fear at the attack._

 _Cradling the brunette close to her protectively, the mahogany haired girl whispered words of comfort to her in a strange language as the other girl clung to her with fear and worry in her green eyes._

 _A man with long brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes in a robe then ran over to the two females and cried out to them, questioning them to see if they had been hurt._

 _Standing, the three then took off into the night together when the monster then appeared before them and cut off the two brunettes from their friend._

 _Her dark brown eyes stared up at the beast with anger and determination while the brunette girl tried to rush over to help, but the male grabbed hold of her arm to keep her back._

 _The mahogany haired girl cried out for them to run to safety as she then glared at the beast that emitted a dark evil aura that seemed to smother her._

 _Nodding, the man gave her a sad look as he then pulled the brunette female away as tears streamed down her face as she held a hand out towards her friend, begging her to join them._

 _Instead, the brown eyed girl stood where she was as she summoned a beautiful dragon that had jewels for scales._

 _She ordered the dragon to attack the beast and give her friends time to escape and return to the others where they would be safe and regroup to find a way to defeat this terrible evil._

 _The dragon was hit by the beast, crying out in pain which made the girl call out to her monster in worry._

 _Flames were then shot out of the beast's mouth and they engulfed the girl making her scream as the fire burned her skin as she was drowned by the overwhelming heat._

Chocolate brown eyes opened wide in shock as the owner took in a deep breath as a scream was caught in her throat, unable to escape.

A cold sweat made the girl's hair cling to her face as she lifted a hand to brush it away and she stared at her skin, checking for any charred marks or burnt flesh.

"What was that?" She panted.

Groaning, the girl then rolled over as she checked her bedside table to see her black digital alarm clock that showed off the numbers on the screen.

The green colored numbers showed off that it 6:30 which made the girl whine in disbelief when she found out what time it was.

"Ugh, great! I gotta get to school." She whined.

Throwing her sky blue comforter off of her body, the girl sat up as she swung her legs to the floor and stretched as she gave a yawn.

Standing up, the girl then made her way out of her room that had bubble gum pink colored walls and entered the hallway that had mint green walls that had pictures of family members hung up.

Making her way down the hall, the mahogany haired 16 year old opened the oak door to the bathroom and stepped inside so that she could take a shower to get ready for the day.

It was her first day at of Domino High School and she didn't want to start it off badly by being late or showing up grumpy and half asleep.

After she finished showering, the girl covered her body with a long fluffy white towel as she used a second one to wrap around her hair.

Making her way back to her room, the girl stepped inside as she used the towel on her head to try and dry her hair as best she could while she pulled her undergarments out of her dresser drawer.

Once she was dry, she then put on her black undergarments before she then rubbed her body with vanilla scented body lotion and then pulled on her uniform.

Looking in the mirror on her vanity she frowned at the sight that stood before her.

The blazer was a rosy pink color and she wore an azure blue tie with a matching skirt that seemed to be a little too short and was afraid that if she bent over, she would flash people her underwear.

"Man, I miss the uniforms in Odaiba. These skirts are way too short. Who designed these?" She complained as she tugged at the fabric.

Deciding to worry about it later, she then grabbed her school bag which she had packed last night as she then made her way downstairs to join her sister in the kitchen.

Going down the oak stairs and making her way through the front entrance, the girl then turned off to the right where she would find the yellow colored kitchen.

Standing at the stainless steel oven was a young woman with magenta colored hair, fair skin and chocolate brown eyes dressed in a black pencil skirt, black flats and a white blouse.

"Hey Jun!" The younger girl greeted.

"Oh, morning, Daisuke." Jun Motomiya said to her younger sister.

Daisuke Motomiya walked over to the stainless steel fridge and opened it to pull out the carton of milk and her bentou lunch box.

"You ready for your first day of school?" Jun asked as she placed the pancakes she was cooking on a plate.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What time will you be home from work?" Daisuke asked as she grabbed a glass from the cupboards.

"Well, I have to be at the restaurant for 9:30 and then I have a lunch break at 12:00. Afterwards I finish the day at 3:00, so I should be home the same time as you, unless I have to do the dishes today." Jun explained.

Nodding at this, the youngest of the sisters sipped her milk as she then accepted the plate her sister gave her.

A few weeks ago the sisters had moved to Domino and began to settle in to their new home as Jun went job hunting while also signing Daisuke up for school.

Thankfully on their second day in this new town Jun was able to find a great paying job at a restaurant that was famous for its seafood and she worked as a waitress.

Today it was the girl's first day at school since the last two weeks were spent with the girls unpacking their things and getting ready to start their new lives in Domino which was a bit different from Odaiba.

The reason why the girls had moved was because their parents had both been killed in a car crash, one that Daisuke was involved in.

She was sitting in the backseat since her parents, Tamaki and Narumi Motomiya, had both went to pick her up from soccer practice when suddenly a drunk driver crashed into them.

Tamaki was killed instantly since the driver hit them from his side of the car and Narumi died on the way to the hospital when some broken glass cut into her neck causing her to bleed to death and Daisuke had a bit of damage to her head from the impact of hitting the window in surprise and had to get stitches.

After she had gotten the hit, she had been having strange dreams which the doctors thought were because of the trauma of the accident which was natural since many people had nightmares which was caused by the patient feeling guilty that they survived when others hadn't.

She also had a few other things that happened to her that the doctors didn't know about or else she was afraid they would label her as schizophrenic.

"I gotta go. See ya later, Jun!" Daisuke called as she rushed out of the room.

"Ah, Daisuke!" Jun cried as she then sighed.

"That girl. I don't know where she gets that energy from." The magenta haired girl shook her head.

Stuffing her feet inside her shoes, Daisuke then rushed out of the house and started running across the street.

As she was running, she noticed the game shop across the street was being opened and made a mental note to check it out later on to see what they had inside.

"Maybe I should have taken Veemon with me. That way I could get a ride to school." She muttered as she continued running towards the school.

Soon enough, she made it to the building and ignored the curious gazes of the students as she walked inside of the school so that she could get her first day over with.

Stepping inside, she looked around as she made her way down the hall to search for the principal's office so that she could collect her schedule and locker information.

"Where's the office? I don't wanna get lost on my first day." Daisuke said.

A flash of pink was then seen from the corner of her eye making the girl glance over curiously to see that a pink feather had fluttered to the ground.

Confused, the girl stepped over to the feather and carefully knelt down to pick it up and then turned it around to look it over.

"Where did this come from?" She asked.

Lifting her head up, she was stunned to notice more feathers were littering the ground in a line that were paced about three feet away from each other.

Deciding to follow them, Daisuke stood and walked down the hall as she collected the feathers as she tried to see where they would end.

When she reached the end of the trail, her eyes landed on a door that had a plaque on it that had the word 'principal' inscribed on it.

"Wow, looks like I have a little guardian angel helping me." Daisuke grinned.

The feathers in her hands then exploded into pink sparkles as a giggle was heard making the girl shake her head in amusement as she then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A male voice called.

Opening the door, Daisuke stepped inside the room and found an old man sitting at his desk looking over a few documents.

Looking up, his dark eyes took in the sight of the unfamiliar student.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Daisuke Motomiya. I'm starting here today." She said.

His eyes then lit up with recognition when he heard the name.

"Ah, yes! You're the transfer student from Odaiba. I almost forgot you were starting school today." The man exclaimed.

Spinning around in his chair, he moved over to the metal cabinet behind him and pulled out a drawer, searching for a pile.

"M, M, M. Where are the M's. Ah, here we are! Motomiya." He said as he pulled the file out of the cabinet.

Turning back around, he opened the file to search through it for information on the girl which made her feel nervous since she had gotten into trouble quite a few times when she was younger.

She had gotten detention for getting into fights, falling asleep in class and that ONE TIME she broke a window that everyone seems to hold over her.

"Well, I see you've had a bit of trouble in your last school. Hopefully this will all be forgotten and changed here." The principal commented.

Setting the file down, he then pulled out the class schedule and another paper which he handed to the girl.

"Now, these are the classes you will be taking and your locker information. If you have any trouble with anything, please come back and see me. Now then, enjoy your first day." The principal smiled pleasantly.

"Ah, right. Thanks." Daisuke said as she accepted the papers.

With that over and done with, the girl was happy to leave the room and gave a sigh of relief when she noticed the halls were beginning to empty.

"Man, am I glad that was over so fast. Now I just have to survive the rest of the day." She commented.

"By the way, thanks for the 'subtle' help." Daisuke said as she glanced over her shoulder.

The same giggle was heard again making the mahogany haired girl grin in amusement as her little helper remained hidden from view.

Eyes looking over the schedule, Daisuke found which class she had first and made her way down the halls as she tried searching for the room.

(At the class room...)

Inside of the English class, the students were all sitting at their desks as they gossiped to each other about random subjects that popped into their minds.

A middle aged man with brown hair and eyes then pulled open the sliding door making the students slowly make their way to their seats.

"Alright, settle down now." The teacher called as he made his way to the front of the room.

As the students took their seats, the teacher set his papers and bag on the desk as he began to sort through them.

"Now, I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend. Today we're starting with an announcement. We have a new student joining your grade." The man announced.

This captured the attention of the students around the room as they started whispering to each other curiously over this news.

"New student?" A girl questioned.

"Yeah, I heard someone say they saw her." Another girl whispered.

"I heard she was really cute." A boy chuckled.

The gossip was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door and everyone turned their gazes over to the front of the room.

"That must be her now. Come in!" The teacher called.

Everyone waited as they watched the door slide open and in stepped Daisuke as she glanced around curiously.

"Sorry, I'm not late am I?" She asked.

"No, you're actually right on time, Miss Motomiya." The teacher nodded at her.

Giving a relieved sigh, the girl walked inside the room and closed the door behind her as she then went to stand by the teacher's desk.

She felt a bit nervous with having so many strange eyes on her as they watched her every move, but she tried to shrug it off.

After all, she was used to having so many people watch her when she played soccer with her team so she shouldn't care for these people who don't know her.

"Everyone, this is Daisuke Motomiya. She recently moved here from Odaiba. Please be kind to her and make her feel welcomed." The teacher requested.

"It's nice to meet everyone." Daisuke gave a polite smile as she bowed her head in greeting to the students.

Leaning over his desk, the teacher looked around the room to search for a seat to place the new student in.

"Hmm, let's see. There's a seat beside Mister Muto." He said.

A short boy then perked up when he heard his name and smiled when the new girl turned his attention on him.

He had black hair that spiked up wildly while he had blond bangs that were spikes in his face and parted to the side while part of his hair was magenta.

His bangs fell over his large amethyst colored eyes that were filled with excitement and innocence.

Walking over to the empty seat on the tri haired boy's left, Daisuke pulled out her chair and then sat down as she prepared to get her stuff ready for class.

"Hi, my name's Yugi Muto. It's nice to meet you." The tri haired boy greeted kindly.

"You too!" Daisuke smiled at him.

"Alright, kids, let's get started now. Last week we finished up a paper on the book we read called The King and I. I graded them all and will be passing them out. Then we'll be starting a new book." The teacher said.

Forcing back a whine of disbelief, Daisuke watched as the teacher handed out the papers back to their owners and watched as some students either cheered or jeered at their grades.

This was going to be a long and annoying week...

(Lunch time...)

The bell had gone off to signal lunch and the students were quick to rush off to grab their lunches or head out to play basketball with their friends.

It was math class and Daisuke felt like cheering for joy when the bell finally rang for lunch.

She couldn't take in all that learning on an empty stomach.

Pulling her bag out from under her chair, Daisuke opened it to pull out her bentou lunch when she noticed that someone else was still in the room.

An interesting fact she had learned was that Yugi seemed to have every class with her so far and she wondered if it was because they both had names that began with M.

That was usually how student placements went.

The tri haired boy was sitting at his desk as he excitedly pulled out a golden box with strange engravings on the sides.

Feeling curious, Daisuke stood up and made her way over to the boy to see what he was doing.

"Hey, Yugi!" She called.

Surprised to hear his name being called, the short boy turned to see Daisuke making her way over to him and he smiled.

"Daisuke, I thought you went out for lunch like everyone else." Yugi commented.

"Nah, I thought I'd stay in here to eat. What about you?" She asked.

"I prefer the more quiet places." Yugi answered with a shy grin.

Taking in his features, Daisuke was able to detect the loneliness on the boy's face which made her wonder if he had any friends of his own to hang out with.

"Well, do you mind if I eat here with you?" She asked.

Seeing Yugi's entire face light up, it made the girl feel like she accomplished something great.

"No, I don't mind at all!" Yugi shook his head with a bright look.

"Great." Daisuke nodded.

Grabbing her lunch and a chair, the girl took a seat at the desk with Yugi as the two both began eating their meal.

"So, what is this box anyway? It looks like something you'd see in a museum." Daisuke commented as she pointed her chopsticks at it.

"My grandpa brought it back from the time he was in Egypt. He said he found it in the tomb of an ancient pharaoh and then he gave it to me." Yugi explained.

"No way, really? Cool!" Daisuke exclaimed as her eyes filled with excitement.

"It gets better when you see what's inside the box." Yugi said mysteriously.

"What's inside of it?" Daisuke asked.

"It's an ancient puzzle. My grandpa challenged me to try and solve it and I've been working non-stop to try and put the pieces together. It might sound crazy, but the second I touched it, I just knew I had to complete it." Yugi explained.

Noticing that the girl hadn't backed away or looked at him with a strange expression, he saw that she didn't view him as a freak like most would if they heard what he said.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked shyly.

"Heck yeah I do!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Lifting the lid, Yugi gave an amused grin as he saw the awe fill the girl's eyes as she watched him open the box, excited to see what was inside.

Just then, someone grabbed the box making the two teens look up to see a boy with blond hair and amber eyes holding the box.

"Yugi, you're acting like such a wimp again." The blond taunted.

"Yeah, seriously. You need to get real and stop worshiping over some stupid box. People are gonna think you're easy to mess with." A male with brown hair gelled into a point teased.

"Ah, Joey, Tristan! Put that down!" Yugi cried.

Daisuke looked between the three boys and felt confused as to whom these new individuals were, but she could tell that they seemed to bother Yugi quite often.

As Yugi went to chase after the blond, Joey Wheeler, he was too slow since Joey tossed the box over to Tristan Taylor as the two boys chuckled.

"Give it back!" Yugi told them.

"If it means so much to ya, then come take it from us." Joey smirked.

Glaring in annoyance, Daisuke stood up and rushed over to the three males to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Hey, knock that off!" She yelled startling the three boys as they turned their attention over to the girl.

"And who are you?" Tristan asked.

"I'm someone who's gonna bash your heads in if you don't return that box." Daisuke glared.

"Yeah, right. Get lost. I don't hit girls." Joey retorted.

"Funny, I don't have that problem at all." Daisuke shot back.

Tristan snickered at that while Joey glared down at the girl who didn't back down or waver even an inch.

She held out her hand with a firm look set on her face while Yugi watched in worry and slight awe.

He had just met Daisuke today and already she was doing such a kind thing for him by standing up to Joey and Tristan just to get his prized possession back.

"Give me the box now. I'm not afraid of getting detention on my first day and I'll gladly get it if it means I got to put jerks like you in your place." She said.

Scoffing, Joey then grabbed the box from a startled Tristan and shoved it into the girl's expecting hands.

"Fine. Don't expect your little girlfriend to save you again, Yugi." Joey commented as he stalked off.

"Hey, wait up!" Tristan called as he chased after the blond.

Once everything was calm, Daisuke released her breath as she tried to calm herself down and then turned towards Yugi.

"Here you go." She said as she held the box out to him.

This seemed to snap the tri haired boy out of his daze and he happily accepted the box as he smiled at the girl.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that. They would have eventually given it back to me." Yugi insisted.

"And how do you know that? Have they done this before?" Daisuke asked.

When he didn't answer right away, it was quite obvious to the girl that her new friend had been getting bullied quite a few times.

"Well, that's not happening again." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked curiously.

"What I mean is I'm not letting you get pushed around by these guys anymore. They try it again and I'm gonna be the one they deal with. I might be small, but I can still pack a mean punch." Daisuke grinned.

"You don't have to, really. I don't want you to get hurt or get into any trouble for me." Yugi told her.

"It's not just for you. I don't like bullies. I used to get detention all the time for dealing with them." Daisuke said as she sat down at the desk.

Yugi sighed as he walked over to her and took his seat as he placed the box down on the desk safely with the front of the box being displayed to Daisuke who was staring at the Eye of Wdjat which gave her an eerily familiar feeling.

"So, aren't you going to show me the puzzle?" Daisuke asked cheerfully to change the subject.

Shaking his head, Yugi gave a small smile as he then opened the box and revealed the golden puzzle pieces inside that almost seemed to glow in the light.

"Here they are. The pieces of the Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi announced.

"Wow, it is cooler than the box!" Daisuke smiled widely.

Reaching into the box, she picked up a few pieces of the puzzle and looked them over curiously.

"I already started getting a shape to the puzzle, but I'm not sure how to piece together the rest of it. It's pretty tricky." Yugi said as he held the large piece of the puzzle.

"Do you need any help fixing this?" Daisuke asked.

This took the tri haired boy by surprise as he turned his wide amethyst eyes on her.

"Y-You want to help me solve it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do! This sounds like fun. I mean, I don't normally like puzzles since they're so complicated, but this is more exciting." Daisuke said.

"Well, alright then. If you're sure. Thanks." Yugi smiled with a bashful blush.

Together, the two new friends worked on the puzzle as they tried to solve what many had tried over the years, but had failed.

To be continued…


	2. Duel Monsters

"Duel Monsters"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The final bell had rang and Daisuke gave a yawn as she felt tired from the day that seemed to drag on forever.

Her last class that day was science and the teacher actually made it seem fun and he wasn't very strict like the teacher who taught the subject at her old school.

This teacher talked about every day things that people were interested in such as cell phones or even tattoos and explained the science that was involved with these things based on the way they were made or the chemicals that were used in them.

It was the first time Daisuke was able to sit through a science class without starting to drift off to sleep and needing one of her friends to pinch her to keep her awake.

Yugi then made his way over to the girl's desk to speak with her as she started to pack her bag with her books and pens.

"Hey, Daisuke, how was your first day?" He asked.

"It was fine. To be honest, I expected it to be a lot worse." She responded as she then stood up.

A familiar giggle of amusement as heard and the girl ignored it since it had been happening all day long whenever the two teenagers were speaking.

"That's nice to know. So, um..." Yugi then trailed off as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"What's up?" Daisuke asked, surprised at his sudden bashful appearance.

"Do you want to walk home together?" He asked as he rubbd the back of his head nervously.

He was a bit worried that she would reject the offer since they had only just met today and weren't that close despite the fact that she had helped him with the puzzle.

It had started to take on a triangular shape as they worked on piecing it together and had even had a small conversation that consisted of them asking everyday questions about each other.

The tri haired boy was a bit worried that he was pushing things a little too fast with her.

 _"Do it. It couldn't hurt."_ A female voice spoke in the mahogany haired girl's ear.

Curious over why _she_ was so insistent of the blooming friendship between the two teenagers, Daisuke decided to agree which appeased her guardian.

"Sure, let's get going." Daisuke nodded.

Yugi smiled when she agreed to walk home with him and the two left the room together to make a stop at their lockers to get any homework they had and then started making their way home.

As they left the building, the two friends made their way down the sidewalk as they walked together in a comfortable silence.

"So, where do you live anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, my sister and I moved in across the street from some game shop." Daisuke told him.

This news made the tri haired boy's eyebrows perk up in recognition.

"You mean the Kame Game?" He questioned.

Hearing the name of the shop made the girl turn to him in surprise.

"How did you know that?" She asked as she wondered if the shop was popular.

"Because that's where I live. My grandpa told me he saw a moving truck about a week ago, but we never got around to meeting the new neighbours." Yugi explained.

"Huh. So we're neighbours. Who would've thought?" Daisuke grinned in amusement.

"So, I guess that means we'll be walking home together from now on." Yugi smiled feeling a bit excited over the news.

"Looks that way to me." Daisuke nodded in agreement.

They then arrived at the streets they both lived on and Daisuke glanced over at her house to see if her sister was home yet, but couldn't see the red rabbit volkswagen out front.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked when he saw his new friend was staring at her house with a certain expression in her eyes.

"My sister's car isn't in the yard. She's probably still at work." Daisuke said.

"Well, why don't you come over to the shop for a while? I'm sure my grandpa won't mind." Yugi suggested.

He didn't want her to go home alone to wait on her sister to get back from work and he wanted to spend a little more time with her.

She was the first friend he had made since he was a little kid since some kids strayed away from each other when they started middle school.

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked in slight surprise at his offer.

She wouldn't want to be rude or intrude in case his grandfather did have a problem with the boy bringing people over unannounced.

Even if it is a shop, it's also still a home that people lived in and parents usually prefered that their children informed them earlier on that they were going to have friends over.

"Yeah, come on. I don't mind at all. I wouldn't have invited you otherwise." Yugi insisted as they started walking over to the game shop.

Pushing the door open, Yugi entered as the bell from above rang and announced their arrival to anyone who was inside.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" The tri haired boy called.

Standing at the counter was a short old man with gray hair and a moustach who had lilac eyes and wore a bandana on his head to keep his wild spikes tamed.

He looked up from a notebook he was going over to greet his grandson and was a bit surprised to see that he had brought a girl home with him who was glancing around the room with slight fascination.

Her Bambi eyes were taking in the games that were lining the shelves while the whole shop gave off a child friendly and warm atmosphere even though the room seemed a bit dark due to the plum purple color of paint on the walls.

"Welcome home, Yugi! Who's your friend?" The old man asked.

"This is Daisuke Motomiya, she just started school today." Yugi informed.

Hearing her name, Daisuke turned away from the shelves filled with board games and electronics that she was looking over.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Daisuke. I'm Solomon Muto, but feel free to call me Grandpa." The old man smiled.

Taking in the man before her, Daisuke was able to see that he radiated a kind and gentle aura around him which made him seem very likeable.

"Um, okay. It's nice to meet you too." The girl nodded in greeting.

"So, what brings you here, Daisuke?" Solomon asked.

"I'm here to wait until my sister gets home. But to be honest I did want to check out the shop. What kind of games do you sell here?" Daisuke asked.

"All kinds really, though they are the old ones that not many kids are interested in. But we did get a new shipment of Duel Monster cards a few days ago. I was going to set them out this week." Solomon said.

The mention of the cards made the girl's eyes brighten with interest.

"You sell Duel Monster cards here?" She asked excitedly.

Solomon chuckled at this as he then realized that the girl was an aspiring duelist or she was someone who had an interest in collecting cards.

"Yes indeed. Do you play?" The old man asked.

"Are you kidding? I never go anywhere without my deck." Daisuke said as she pulled her deck out of her school bag.

Yugi grew excited at this as he realized that he had something in common with his new friend and they would get to learn more about each other now.

"I didn't know you liked Duel Monsters. How long have you been playing?" Yugi asked.

"Not that long. It's only been a month now and I'm still trying to perfect my deck." Daisuke explained with a sheepish expression.

"I see. Would you mind if I saw them?" Solomon requested.

"Um, sure. Here." Daisuke said as she handed over her hand.

Taking the cards, the old man's lilac eyes roamed over them as he observed the deck to see what kind the girl had chosen for herself.

Looking through the cards, he noticed that there were mostly magicians or fairies in the deck along with a few dragons and beasts.

"It seems you have a spellcatser and fairy type deck." He commented.

"Well, my first card was a spellcatser so I figured I could try and make a deck that would fit with her." Daisuke explained.

There was just something about those type of cards that spoke out to her the most and she also had a love of dragons which was why she added a few in her deck since she felt they could be useful.

"With her?" Yugi asked curiously.

Nodding, Daisuke reached over to her deck and surprised the two Muto men as she easily pulled a card out and showed it off to them.

"This one. She was my first card and it got me interested in the game." She smiled.

Being displayed proudly to the two males was the Dark Magician Girl and the card seemed to radiate with warmth when in the hands of its owner.

"Wow, how did you know where it was in the deck?" Yugi asked amazed.

"I-I don't know. I just knew where she was." Daisuke said with a small bashful blush.

Solomon gave a fond smile at this as he then stacked the deck together and handed it over to the girl.

"It sounds to me like you have put your heart in these cards." He said.

The two teens turned to him; Yugi smiling in understanding while Daisuke appeared to be confused by what the old man meant.

"You have some good cards in your deck, but it doesn't matter how powerful they are. What matters is how you play them. As long as you put your heart in your cards, then you'll be sure to win." Solomon assured.

"Huh? But I don't play to win. I just play because it's fun." Daisuke said as she picked up her deck and returned the Dark Magician Girl to it.

"I think that's a good reason to play. Some people do it to win competitions for fame or money." Yugi spoke up.

"Sounds to me like they need to get a life." Daisuke commented.

People dueled for fame and money?

She understood playing sports or even singing and dancing for a living since they were fine paying careers if you were good, but playing children's card games for the rest of your life?

Duel Monsters felt more like something Daisuke would do for fun with her friends rather than playing the game for the rest of her life to pay the bills.

Yugi gave a nervous chuckle at the blunt way his new friend had spoken while Solomon simply chuckled, finding amusement in how truthful and honest the girl was.

"So, would you like to purcahse any new cards? Perhaps you can add them to your deck." Solomon suggested.

"Well, I think I could use some more monsters. My deck is mostly made up of spells and traps. I want a little more variety in my deck." Daisuke confessed.

"Well then, let's see what we can find for you." Solomon said as he moved out from behind the counter.

Eagerly, the two teenagers followed after the old man as he went into the living room of the house to help the girl find some new cards to add to her deck.

(Later on...)

After getting some new cards to add to her deck, Daisuke left the game shop with the promise of coming back to visit Solomon and walking with Yugi to school tomorrow morning.

Entering her house, the girl made her way up to her room to change out of her uniform as the transparent figure of a girl around her age followed the 16 year old up the stairs.

Going into her room, Daisuke stripped off her uniform and changed into a black jean skirt and red tank top before she then took her hair out of her ponytail and started running a brush through it.

The transparent girl then faded in beside her and was clearly seen since she wasn't hiding like she had been while at school and the game shop.

 _"Well, I'd say today was a success."_ She commented.

Sighing, Daisuke then looked over to the Dark Magician Girl with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I was expecting some trouble since it was my first day at a new school, but I guess I had nothing to worry about. Thanks again for helping me to the principal's office. I probably would have gotten lost without you. That would be an embarressing way to start off my new school." Daisuke commented.

The blonde spellcaster giggled at that as she folded her arms behind her back as she floated beside her mistress whom she had vowed to look after since the first day they met.

 _"I was happy to help. Though, I'm sure you would have looked so cute trying to find your way around like a little lost kitten."_ Dark Magician Girl teased.

Rolling her eyes at this, Daisuke stood up and decided to go downstairs to see if Jun had arrived yet.

Ever since the accident, the girl had discovered she had awakened the ability to see the spirits of Duel Monsters and Dark Magician Girl had been the first one she had seen.

It was a shocking discovery and Daisuke was afraid that people would think she had become schizophrenic if they saw her talking to her spirit guardian after the car accident.

Thankfully her friends had been very supportive of it and believed her since the Digimon all stated that they could sence the pressence of the spellcaster.

When they went to the Digital World to help Electmon watch over the baby Digimon, Dark Magician Girl had become corporeal and everyone was able to see her then much to their shock and the second generation leader's relief.

When she reached the kitchen, Daisuke found Jun had come home and was pulling food out of a bag that was on the counter.

"Hey." Daisuke said making the older girl look over.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I picked up some food on the way home." Jun said.

"That's fine. What did you get?" Daisuke asked.

"I picked up subs from a sandwhich shop nearby. I've got a chicken ranch BLT for you and I made sure it was a 12 inch. I had a feeling you were gonna be really hungry after today." Jun commented as she handed the wrapped up sandwhich over to her sister.

"Thanks." The younger of the sisters said as she accepted her meal.

Bouncing over to the table, she plopped down in a chair and quickly unwrapped her sub so that she could begin eating since her stomach felt empty.

She had a high metablism which meant she easily burnt off calories naturally which was why she had a large appetite and she hadn't had much to eat today at all which worried Dark Magician Girl.

The spellcaster and Veemon both made sure that their mistress ate three full meals a day along with snacks in between because they had both seen her faint from lack of nutrients before which scared them.

Jun shook her head with a small grin as she watched her sister gorge herself on the sub and she grabbed two water bottles from the fridge as the magenta haired young woman made her way over to the table to eat her steak and mushroom sub before it got cold.

"So, how was you first day of school?" Jun asked her younger sister.

"It was fine. I managed to make a friend." Daisuke reported as she took the water bottle and guzzled down the cool drink.

"Really? That's nice to know. What are they like?" Jun smiled.

The woman had been worried that her sister wasn't going to make friends with anyone until she had been at the school for a few days or a least a week.

"He's an okay guy. Also, the weird thing, he lives across the street from us in that game shop." Daisuke said.

"Huh, that is strange. Maybe we should have gone there before to greet our new neighbours. That way we would have known this. Oh well!" Jun shrugged as she took a bite out of her sub.

Chewing thoughtfully for a moment, the magenta haired woman swallowed her food before she then looked over to her sister.

"How was the rest of your day? You didn't get into trouble did you?" She asked.

Gulping down her water, Daisuke took in a breath as she then looked up at Jun.

"Nope. I almost got lost though, But D made helped me out." Daisuke told her.

D was a nickname that she had come up with for the Dark Magician Girl since her full name was a bit too long and she wanted to simplify it.

"Oh, and I almost got into a fight today." Daisuke revealed with a nervous grin.

"What?!" Jun snapped as she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes in anger at the younger girl.

"Hey, they started it! These two guys were picking on Yugi." Daisuke defended.

"Two guys?! Oh, Daisuke! I can't believe you were about to start trouble on your first day!" Jun scolded.

The younger girl chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head as the 18 year old buried her face in her hands in disbelief.

Thankfully Daisuke had kept her temper in check or the boys were smart enough to not start a fight with her or else the principal would have called a meeting about the incident.

"What happened exactly?" Jun dared to ask.

"These two guys just came into the class me and Yugi were in and grabbed his box." Daisuke said.

"They stole his lunch? How juvenile!" Jun commented.

"No, not his bentou box. This box was fancier looking and had Egyptian symbols on it. His grandpa gave it to him. Anyway, the two guys were playing keep away with it and wouldn't give it to Yugi unless he took it back from them." Daisuke explained.

"That still sounds very juvenile to me." Jun stated.

"Yep! Anyway, I got mad and told them to hand over the box. According to them, they don't fight girls. Anyway, after pretty much threatening to beat them up, they gave me the box and then they left." Daisuke finished up her story.

Jun groaned as she rubbed the area between her eyes as she felt a minor headache beginning from listening to the story and felt happy that these two boys had simply left her sister alone after she threatened them.

"Well, I guess since it was two boys who started it, they would be the ones who would get in trouble. Especially since they seem to have a habbit of messing with other kids." Jun relented.

"Yeah. If they did start a fight with me, then all I have to do is pull the waterworks and they'd be the ones getting suspended." Daisuke smirked.

It wasn't the first time she had forced herself to cry to get herself out of trouble when she got into a fight with some bullies.

People always took the side of the person who cried, especially if that person was a girl who could cry on command.

Jun couldn't help but chucke at this since she knew it was true.

"Just please try to stay out of trouble and don't get invloved with these guys again." Jun said.

"I'll try, but I make no promises." Daisuke retorted.

Dark Magician Girl hovered around the room as she watched over the Motomiya girls as they enjoyed their meal, talking about how the rest of thei day had gone.

Curiously the spellcaster floated over to the kitchen window as she looked out into the darkening sky and stared at the house across the street, checking to make sure no one was lurking around after hours.

Call it paranoia, but Dark Magician Girl had apointed herself the guardian of the two sisters and she wanted to make sure that nothing would harm them or any of their friends for that matter.

To be continued...


	3. Bonds are Made

"Bonds are Made"

 **Okay, for those who don't know, the eye that all the Millennium Items have is called the Eye of Horus, the Eye of Wadjat and the Eye of Ra. It has many different names so whichever one you were using is correct. Please enjoy and review!**

 _Sitting beside a pond were two tanned girls who had taken off their shoes to dip their hot feet in the cool water to relax from the long day they had spent working in the palace._

 _The green eyed brunette was very animated as she spoke to the other girl beside her, her hands moving around in excitement as she explained how her day had gone._

 _Smiling in amusement, the brown eyed mahogany haired girl nodded to the slightly younger girl to show her that she was listening._

 _In her hands was a pink lotus flower that she had picked up from the pond and she was admiring it as she breathed in the scent while she glanced over at the brunette who started telling her an amusing tale that happened that day._

 _The mahogany haired teenager laughed at the tale that was told to her as she then set the lotus back into the water to float along._

 _A deep voice then called out their names making the two girls turn around to the building behind them and smiled at the figure that was hidden in the shadows of the pillars._

 _Jumping to her feet, the brunette rushed over to the male figure and pounced on him in a hug while the mahogany haired girl laughed as she quickly stood up and rushed over to the two._

 _She greeted the male with a fond smile, her eyes lighting up beautifully at the sight of him while the brunette jumped back to allow her sister to properly greet the new comer._

 _Stepping out of the shadows, the male greeted the brown eyed girl with a loving glow around him as he held his strong tanned arms out towards the female as she walked into his arms as he pulled her into his chest._

 _Pulling back from the hug, the girl smiled up at the male as the sunlight revealed the bottom half of his face as his lips pulled up into a large grin._

 _Around his neck was a large pendant that was shaped like a pyramid with the Eye of Wadjat on the front while it glowed gold in the light._

Chocolate eyes fluttered open as a beam of sunlight hit her eyes making Daisuke whine as she pulled her pillow over her head.

"I thought I shut those curtains last night." She groaned.

Staying like that for a few minutes, the girl then decided to get ready for the day as she threw her covers off and made her way into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

After drying off and getting dressed into her school uniform, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship tied the back of her hair up into a ponytail and then she grabbed her blue and white D-3 while she set up her laptop.

Dark Magician Girl was still in her card either sleeping or speaking with the rest of the Duel Spirits and their mistress was getting ready to open up the digi port to bring her number one partner back.

"Okay, buddy, time to come home!" Daisuke grinned as she held her D-3 to the screen.

The black laptop started to beep as her D-3 released a baby blue colored light that opened up the portal and an adorable blue and white dragon came jumping out of the screen with a large smile.

"Daisuke!" Demiveemon cheered as he jumped into the girl's arms.

"Demiveemon, welcome back!" Daisuke laughed as she hugged her partner tightly to her chest as he cuddled up to her happily.

Lifting his head, Demiveemon's scarlet red eyes took in the new room which looked to be a bit bigger than the one Daisuke had back at the apartment in Odaiba.

Jun had insisted that it would be best for the Digimon to stay in the Digital World until they were done with moving into the house and unpacking everything.

"So, is this the place we're going to be living now?" He asked.

"Yep, this is it. How do you like it?" Daisuke asked him.

"...It's pink." Demiveemon stated making the girl twitch.

"I know. It was that way when we got here." Daisuke muttered.

Pink was a pretty color and she didn't hate it, but she also wouldn't wear it every day for the rest of her life.

"I think it looks nice. It gives the place more color." Demiveemon said.

He liked the way how the walls really seemed to brighten up the room especially with the blue comforter.

Blue and pink were two colors that always looked nice together and it reminded him of cotton candy which he loved almost as much as chocolate.

"Besides, having a pink room isn't gonna kill ya, is it?" Demiveemon asked.

"Well, no. Fine, I'll keep it this way. Now, come on. Let's go get some breakfast." Daisuke grinned as she then grabbed her school bag and then left her room.

"Yay, I can't wait!" The baby dragon cheered.

Shaking her head in amusement, Daisuke then made her way downstairs where she found Jun in the kitchen once again.

She was dressed in her waitress uniform and was wearing an apron to keep it clean as she cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast.

The scent of the food was beginning to make Demiveemon salivate from hunger.

"Hey, Jun, look who's back!" Daisuke called making the magenta haired woman turn to look at her.

"Hey Demiveemon, how do you like the new house?" Jun greeted the In-Training level Digimon.

"It looks okay, but I haven't been given the grand tour yet." Demiveemon said.

His tail started wagging as his partner carried him over to the table and set him down on a chair while she then went to get fix them plates of the wonderful breakfast that had been made.

After fixing the two plates, Daisuke then poured two glasses of milk which she held in her hands while the balanced the two plates on her forearms while Jun watched with a stern eye to make sure the girl didn't drop anything.

Making it safely to the table, Daisuke slowly and gently set the glasses down while she slid the plates down her arms and set them on the table as well.

"Ta-da!" She grinned.

"Yay!" Demiveemon cheered as he clapped.

"Hmm, I'm starting to think that you would be better at the waitressing job." Jun commented with a smirk.

"Nah, I don't think so. It took me forever to learn how to do that with only two plates." Daisuke said as she took a seat.

Dark Magician Girl then appeared as she floated around the room, checking on the two Motomiya girls and smiled when she found Demiveemon was back from Primary Village and was gobbling down his breakfast with vigor.

Giggling at the sight, the blonde spellcaster floated behind her mistress as she watched the girl gulp down her milk.

 _"You should hurry if you want to meet up with Yugi."_ Dark Magician Girl said.

Hearing the spellcatser speak, Demiveemon's ears twitched as he then looked over at the blonde curiously.

"Who's Yugi?" He asked.

Jun looked at him in surprise at the sudden question while Daisuke set her glass down.

"Yugi? How'd you hear about him?" Jun questioned.

"D just said his name." Demiveemon pointed at where he sensed Dark Magician Girl.

Glancing back at her spirit, Daisuke gave her a grin while Dark Magician Girl giggled.

Sighing at this, Jun cut off a piece of her eggs to take a bite out of it.

"I hate it when you guys talk to the Duel Spirits. It's a bit annoying that I can't see them either." Jun said.

When her sister had revealed her new abilities, it made Jun feel skeptic and worried that she was having delusions, but when the Digimon stated that they could sense the spirits too, it made the magenta haired woman feel relieved and a little creeped out since she couldn't see the Duel Monsters that were floating around her own home.

Jun began to worry once again when Daisuke started to have strange dreams about two girls who seemed to be sisters with the similar facial features they had and the other people who seemed to be friends with them.

It seemed strange that these dreams started when Dark Magician Girl had shown up and Jun often wondered if the spirit was the reason why Daisuke was dreaming of the two Egyptian girls and their monsters, but brushed it off since the spellcatser seemed very protective over the mahogany haired girl.

"Yugi's a new friend I made yesterday. He lives across the street." Daisuke explained to the curious dragon.

"Oh! Do I get to meet him?" Demiveemon asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but you can't talk. I just met him yesterday. We wouldn't wanna scare the poor guy off by showing him a real live talking dragon." Daisuke gave an amused wink.

"Hey! What's so scary about me? Does this look like the face of a scary monster?" Demiveemon asked.

He then gave an adorable grin as he cupped his face with his tiny paws which made the two sisters giggle at the sight while Dark Magician Girl shook her head at this with her hands on her hips.

"No, but it does look like the face of a monster who raids your candy stash." Jun smirked.

This time the spellcaster started to giggle while Daisuke finished off her eggs and bacon while Demiveemon pouted at being called out on something he had done three years ago.

"Hey, I never tried candy before! I really wanted to see what it tasted like. And it smelled really, really good too." The In-Training cried.

Hand placed over her mouth, Dark Magician Girl chuckled softly as she floated down by the cutely pouting dragon.

 _"Sorry, Vee, but Jun knows how to hold a grudge."_ She laughed.

Boy, did he know that!

One should never mess with a Motomiya's candy, especially if it's chocolate; they will get violet over protecting their chocolate.

"Okay, that's enough. We need to go now. Jun, can you clean Demiveemon up while I get my bag?" Daisuke asked as she rushed upstairs.

"Oh, with pleasure!" Jun chirped with an evil grin which made Demiveemon grow pale as he sent a pleading look after his human.

"D-Daisuke? Dais?" Demiveemon called helplessly.

(A few minutes later...)

Once Jun had trapped the frightened dragon, she had given him a quick scrub down in the sink with watermelon scented body wash and then rubbed him dry with a towel.

Grabbing a watermelon scented lotion, the crazed magenta haired girl lathered Demiveemon up with it and then tied a large pink bow around his neck before she cheerfully presented him to Daisuke who was stunned by what her sister had done.

Dark Magician Girl on the other hand couldn't stop laughing at the miserable look on the Digimon's face since he wasn't able to remove the bow which Daisuke hadn't taken off.

"Vee, stop fusing. I think you look cute." Daisuke commented as she walked down the street with the pouting Digimon in her backpack.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it were you!" Demiveemon retorted as he struggled to untie the bow, but Jun had tied it too tight and he didn't have any fingers to undo the knot.

"Hey, six years ago, that was me. Jun used to dress me up in cutesy outfits and tie all types of bows and ribbons in my hair. I was her favourite doll!" Daisuke reminded.

 _"Aw, I wish I had been able to see that!"_ Dark Magician Girl cooed.

A dark look passed over the girl's face as she thought back to the horrors of all the cute outfits her sister had mercilessly stuffed her into with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Most of the outfits consisted of some type of dress or something that was pink or frilly which made the tom boy feel greatly uncomfortable since people would always gawk at her in surprise as they gush over how sweet she looked while she was actually dying on the inside.

"No you really don't." Daisuke muttered.

"Hey, Daisuke!" A familiar voice called.

Snapping out of her sour mood, Daisuke turned to see Yugi chasing after her with a smile on his face as he waved at the girl.

"Yugi, hey, what's up?" She smiled at him.

The boy stopped in front of her and panted lightly from the run as he gave a smile up at the girl who was a few centimeters taller than him, but he was used to meeting people his age who were taller than him.

"I saw you walking by and decided to walk to school with you." Yugi answered.

Demiveemon went into plush animal mode as he then took in the sight of the boy his human had become friends with and was stunned by the way his hair was styled.

He had seen some strange hair colors on humans before, but three different colors was just too much!

"Sure, let's get going." Daisuke nodded as the two friends started walking down the sidewalk together.

Dark Magician Girl smiled at the sight of the two teenagers before she then faded away, returning to her card as she waited for the day to be over.

"Hey, do you think we can duel during lunch? I want to see how well you know the game." Yugi said.

"Yeah, sure. But don't you want to keep working on the puzzle?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, yeah, I do. But I also want to duel with you too. I think it could be fun." Yugi told her.

"Okay, sure, it could be fun." She agreed.

Her other friends didn't play Duel Monsters too often and she was a bit excited to play the game with someone who really liked it.

"Great!" Yugi chirped with a pleased look on his face.

They quickly made their way to school, both talking to each other as they passed by some other students who were gathered in their own groups or cliques who were hanging around the yard.

(Later on...)

Sitting out on the roof top, Daisuke and Yugi were eating their lunch while also setting up their decks as their prepared to duel.

"Okay, I'm all set. You ready to go?" Yugi asked.

"You bet! Let's go!" Daisuke grinned.

Pulling five cards from the top of their decks, the two then started off their game.

"Alright then, I'll start us off. I play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode and then I'll play a card face down. Your move." Yugi said after he set the cards down on the dueling sheet that was placed on the ground.

"Okay then. I'll play my Ebon Magician Curran." Daisuke said.

"But why would you choose that card? It has lower ATK Points than my monster." Yugu blinked in confusion.

"Because of her effect. Every standby phase my magician can inflict 300 points of damage to your Life Points. Also, I'll place a card facedown to end it." Daisuke finished.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to attack your magician." Yugi told her.

"And then I'm gonna have to reveal my facedown. The spellcard shrink. With it I can cut down your monster's ATK Points down by half which allows my magician to destroy it." Daisuke smirked.

"Not bad." Yugi commented.

"Okay then. My turn again. I'll play my Magician Valkyria and I'll attack your facedown." Daisuke said.

"Not a smart move. I reveal my facedown; Swords of Revealing Light. It holds your monsters in place for three whole turns." Yugi informed.

"Darn it. I'm still new at playing. I haven't exactly played an expert before." Daisuke revealed.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get better the more you play." Yugi assured.

Demiveemon was sitting on top of the entrance to the roof as he watched the two humans dueling, eager to see how it would turn out.

True Yugi did seem to have the upper hand now, but Daisuke had destroyed his monster and taken out 600 of his Life Points thanks to her smallest magician's effect.

Suddenly, the dragon's ears twitched when he picked up the sound of yelling and he went to go check to see what was causing the sound as he left Yugi and Daisuke to continue with their duel.

Demiveemon glanced down over the side of the roof to see two boys playing a basketball together as they talked quite loudly, arguing over who had been the one to score the most points.

"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode. Looks like I win." Yugi smiled.

"Oh, man!" Daisuke pouted.

"Want to play again?" The tri haired male asked.

"Sure!" The girl nodded.

Both then gathered up their cards and shuffled their decks to start the game over, the girl hoping she played better this round.

The two friends continued playing until the lunch period was over and Demiveemon sneakily followed after the two humans and snuck into his partner's bag to hide from any prying eyes.

(After school...)

Yugi smiled as he left his last class and made his way over to Daisuke's locker to walk home with her, happy that he had been able to spend the day with her.

It thrilled the tri haired boy and made him feel warm inside now that he had a friend who wanted to spend time with him.

Avoiding the students around him, Yugi made his way through the crowd and smiled brightly when he spotted Daisuke at her locker holding a strange, yet adorable plush toy with a pink bow around its neck.

She held it close to her chest as she shut her locker door and then swung her bag onto her shoulder as she turned to search the crowd for someone.

When her chocolate brown eyes landed on Yugi, a smile formed on her face as she made her way over to the short boy.

"Hey, Yugi, there you are!" She smiled at the boy making him blush lightly.

"How was your last class?" Yugi asked as they both started walking off.

"It was fun! We played soccer for the rest of gym. How about you?" Daisuke asked.

"It was okay. The teacher started talking about the Edo period of Japan. By the way, where did that stuffed animal come from?" The boy asked.

Tensing up, Daisuke gave the amethyst eyed boy a nervous grin as she hugged Demiveemon to her chest as the Digimon went into plush toy mode again.

"Oh, I've had it for a few years now. I think my sister snuck it into my bag when I wasn't looking." She lied.

Yugi chuckled at this as the two students they walked out of the school as the rest of the students broke up into groups or left on their own to go home.

Watching some of the students laughing as they talked about heading off to Burger World or the mall, Yugi then grew thoughtful as he turned his attention back to the girl beside him with a shy blush staining his cheeks.

"Hey, Daisuke, do you wanna go get some ice cream on the way home?" The boy asked suddenly.

Blinking at this is surprise, Daisuke then smiled at the tri haired male when she saw how bashful he had gotten again.

It reminded her of how Ken Ichijouji was like when he first asked the other Digidestineds to come over to his house for a Christmas party.

Perhaps that was why she was becoming so fond of Yugi so fast; because his shy nature reminded her a bit of her DNA partner.

"Sure, that sounds great!" She chirped cheerfully.

This made Yugi perk up as he smiled happily.

"Come on, the best place ofr ice cream is further into town." Yugi said as he started jogging ahead.

Demiveemon hopped up onto Daisuke's shoulder as the duo of Courage and Friendship watched the boy make his way down the sidewalk.

"You really do have a habbit for making friends with lonely people, huh?" Demiveemon commented as Ken and Willis' faces popped into his mind.

"Yeah. It must be because of the digi egg of Friendship. Anyway, we better get moving before we lose him." Daisuke said.

"Hey, Yugi, wait up!" She called as she chased after the boy.

"Ooh! Can we get a hot fudge sundae?" Demiveemon asked eagerly.

 _"Like we need you bouncing off the walls."_ Dark Magician Girl teased as she started floating along beside her mistress.

Pouting in offence, the baby dragon stuck his tongue out as he blew a raspberry at the spellcaster who simply giggled as she flew higher into the air to watch over the two humans.

Yugi stopped running and started jogging in place as he waited for Daisuke to catch up to them, only for the girl to slap his shoulder with a playful grin.

"Tag! You're it!" She teased.

"Hey, wait up!" Yugi laughed as he started chasing after the girl next.

Demiveemon and Dark Magician Girl both giggled as they watched the two humans race each other down the sidewalk, laughing as they made their way to the ice cream parlor.

 _"Those two are so cute together!"_ The spellcaster cooed as she hovered in the air as she watched them.

To be continued...


	4. The Dark Spirit

"The Dark Spirit"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Laughter filled the palace coridors as the two sisters rushed off down the halls as a tall male in robes chased after them, calling after the two girls to return to the study._

 _They ignored the male much to his annoyance as his violet eyes were filled with frustration as he shook his head at the two sisters who were more interested in playing around rather than working._

 _It must have been because of the heat that invaded the usually cool palace and made the sisters hyper as they felt the desire to go out to the garden to enjoy the weather rather than stay cooped up in the study going over the books that he had placed out for them._

 _The male then muttered about letting the girls off for a few hours before he then allowed a small grin to grace his handsome face as he then walked back inside his study._

 _"Mana!" The mahogany haired girl called as she made a turn down the right and told her to come this way._

 _The brunette, otherwise known as Mana, looked over at her older sister and laughed as she ran down the hall after her or else she would be left behind._

 _"Zahra!" Mana called out for the other girl to wait for her._

 _Stopping down the hall by the wall that was painted with hieroglyphics of the Egyptian gods Ra and Horus, Zahra smiled over at her sister as she allowed the green eyed girl to catch up to her._

 _She then told the shorter girl to hurry up or else she would continue on to the garden without her._

 _Pouting, Mana then complained about her sister being too fast for her to keep up with which made Zahra place her hands on her hips with an amused grin on her lips._

 _The mahogany haired girl had always been faster since she was more athletic and used to play many different racing games with the prince when they were children._

 _Holding her hand out towards Mana, Zahra smiled as she told her that they would walk together to the garden which made the other girl smile as she accepted the hand._

 _Walking hand in hand down the coridor, the two sisters smiled and laughed together as Mana cuddled up into Zahra's side with a bright look in her dark eyes which were filled with admiration for the 16 year old._

 _They then approached a doorway that had a white silk curtain blocking their path and Zahra lifted her hand up, grabbing the curtain to lift it and reveal the sunlight that shone down on the two tanned girls._

 _Laughing gleefully, Mana rushed outside as she breathed in the scent of the calla lillies that had been planted in the garden and then made her way over to the tree that grew juicy red apples._

 _Zahra watched the 15 year old climb up the apple tree with a fond expression as she then made her way over to the flowers and breathed in their wonderful scent._

 _Grabbing a fat apple, Mana grinned as she gracefully jumped down from the tree branch and landed on her feet easily._

 _Her sister then chided her to be more careful which made the younger girl pout and state that she had done it plenty of times before and wasn't going to get hurt._

 _Kneeling down by the flowers, Zahra was checking the calla lilies to see if their petals were bruised and simply smiled when she saw they were all in good health._

 _Zahra then responded to Mana by saying that it was her job as an older sister to constantly look out for her even when they were old spinster ladies which made the younger girl scoff in amusement as she took a bite out of her apple._

 _Brown eyes were focused on Mana as Zahra watched her with a motherly love as she then stood up and made her way over to her with a flower in her hand._

 _Mana looked at her sister in curiosity when a calla lily was then placed behind her ear making her blush lightly as Zahra smiled warmly down at her._

Singing was heard that morning as Daisuke danced into her room after showering and the song awoke Demiveemon who was cuddled up in the bed and he gave a wide mouthed yawn as he rubbed at his eyes.

Spinning around the floor, the teenaged girl smiled as she tied her hair up into a ponytail with a white ribbon she had found among her old clothing from when she was a child.

Her mother had bought it for her and used to tie up her hair with it all the time and the sight of the ribbon brought back good memories of her family when she was a child.

She had stopped wearing the ribbon after her family had been captured by the Bakemon and Phantomon who were searching for the Eigth Child back when there were only a handful of Digidestineds and Myotismon was trying to destroy the world for the first time.

"I know that

You're out there

I can hear you calling

I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met

When you came along and taught me how to be strong

Now nothing's ever gonna be right if I'm wrong

Don't wake me up

And tell me none of it's true

Don't wake me up

To live in a world without you

Don't wake me up

Don't wake me up

Unless it's to tell me this dream is real." She sang.

The dragon smiled tired as he watched his partner dance around the room as she sang, something she hadn't done for a while now and he missed hearing her nice voice.

Hearing her singing was a better way of waking up rather than having her throw him off when she woke up late and rush off to get ready for school.

"It seems like

So long ago

I used to be so unsure

I didn't know that if our love would survive

But you set me free

Just by believing in me

Now I don't want to know if it's not to be." The girl continued to sing.

Dark Magician Girl heard the singing and she appeared, smiling as she saw her mistress dance around the room with such energy and life in her chocolate brown eyes which made the spellcaster happy.

 _"She's in a surprisingly good mood this morning."_ Dark Magician Girl commented as she floated over to where Demiveemon was.

"Yeah. She must have had a pretty great dream last night." The Digimon explained.

"You'd be right!" Daisuke chirped as she twirled around to face the Digimon and spellcaster.

Knocking was then heard on the hard wood door as Jun then opened it, revealing the fair skinned young woman was dressed in a peach colored bathrobe while her hair was tied up into a towel.

The scent of honey was clinging to her making it known that Jun had just gotten out of the shower and decided to check on her sister before getting dressed.

"I heard singing. Wasn't that the song you and Matt wrote together?" Jun asked with a smile.

When Matt Ishida had discovered that his little successor could sing, he decided that she should perform with his band the Teenage Wolves to attract more attention from the male population.

Since she didn't want to constantly sing the band's first and number one hit "I Turn Around" all the time, Daisuke had managed to help Matt write a few new songs for people to enjoy.

Sadly the song writing process consisted of the two Digidestineds of Friendship screaming at each other while the other three band mates sat back watching as they munched on junk food, but they had managed to write some good songs together regardless of that.

"Mm-hmm. It just sorta came to mind and I was in a pretty good mood when I woke up." Daisuke smiled brightly.

She was happy that she finally knew the names of the two girls who kept appearing in her dreams and was amazed by the bond that she was able to sense between them.

Strangely enough, even though Mana and Zahra were both speaking Egyptian or Arabic, she had still been able to understand most of what they were saying and that made her feel happy.

Maybe now that she could understand what her counterpart Zahra was talking about, she would be able to figure out why she had been having these strange dreams.

"Oh? And why is that? Did you have any good dreams last night?" Jun asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"Actually, yes I did!" Daisuke grinned as she grabbed her pink blazer.

She already had on the white blouse and blue skirt, so all she needed were socks and she was ready to start out the day which was sadly at school, but at least she would be able to walk there with Yugi.

Almost like she was reading the younger girl's mind, Jun smirked thoughtfully.

"Was it about a boy?" Jun asked.

"No!" Daisuke denied with a frown.

Dark Magician Girl giggled while Demiveemon snickered at this as he buried himself under the soft comforter to try and get some more sleep since it was still too early to wake up in his oppinion.

"It was about two sisters." Daisuke revealed.

This caught the attention of both Jun and Dark Magician Girl who watched the younger girl as she pulled on a pair of white knee socks.

"Two sisters? What was so special about this dream?" Jun asked curiously.

Thinking back on the dream, the tanned sister sat down on her bed and chose to ignore the loud snores that were coming from the Digimon.

"I'm not sure. It's just... The way the two of them were together. I could almost see the bond between them. They tease and seem argue with each other just like us, but they still really love each other." Daisuke explained.

Jun smiled lovingly as she walked over to her sister and sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped her arms around the mahogany haired teenager.

"That does sound nice." She commented.

"Yeah. The younger sister almost seemed like she worshiped her sister just from the way she looked up at her. It was pretty sweet." Daisuke commented as she remebered the way Mana looked up at Zahra.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming about us?" The 18 year old asked with a teasing tone.

"As if!" The younger girl scoffed playfully.

Huffing indignantly, Jun pushed Daisuke off the bed making her yelp in surprise at the sudden attack which made the older girl smirk.

"Just for that, you're making breakfast!" Jun stated as she then gracefully stood and left the room looking as regal as a queen.

Lying on the floor, Daisuke blew her bangs out of her face as she watched her sister leave the room to go get dressed.

"Knew it was coming the second those words left my mouth." She muttered.

Shaking her head at the girl, Dark Magician Girl floated down and grabbed her mistress' hands to pull her up onto her feet.

 _"You better get to work on breakfast unless you want your sister to be in a sour mood all day long."_ The blonde commented.

"Right. I'm sure some chocolate chip waffles will perk her up." Daisuke said as she then left the room.

"Did someone say chocolate?" Demiveemon shot up quickly with a large grin as his scarlet eyes sparlkled eagerly.

 _"You really do have a one track mind don't you, Vee?"_ Dark Magician Girl crossed her arms with a grin over at the Digimon.

(Later on...)

Once breakfast had been cooked and eaten, Daisuke had grabbed Demiveemon and made her way down the street to meet up with Yugi so that they could start their walk to school together.

Pushing the door to the game shop open, Daisuke heard the bell ring and found Solomon dusting ths shelves.

"Morning, Grandpa!" The girl greeted.

"Ah, Daisuke! It's nice to see you again. How are you this morning?" Solomon asked with a smile.

The girl smiled as she walked over to the kind old man to speak with him.

"I'm great, what about you?" She questioned.

"I'm fine. These old bones aren't giving out on me yet." Solomon chuckled.

Daisuke grinned at that as she glanced around the shop, finding the Duel Monster card packs had been set out and were ready to be sold.

"Yugi, hurry up! It's rude to keep a woman waiting!" Solomon called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Grandpa!" Yugi called back.

Solomon shook his head at his grandson as he then turned back to the girl to smile at her as he continued dusting the shelves with the old fashioned feather duster he held.

"He was up late last night, working on the puzzle." Solomon mused.

"Oh? By the way, where did you find the puzzle anyway?" Daisuke asked him.

"It was back when I was still an achaeologist. I found it in an abandoned tomb of a nameless pharaoh." The man explained.

"Nameless pharaoh?" The girl asked with an interested gleam in her eyes.

Demiveemon poked his head out of the bag to listen to the story that Solomon was telling his partner.

"Yes. No one knows what his name was. It was either forgotten over time or any documents about him were destroyed." Solomon explained.

"Why? Did he ruin Egypt or something?" Daisuke asked.

"No one knows. The puzzle is the only thing that proves the pharaoh even existed. It's a very special treasure. Yugi's been working on it for 8 years now." Solomon said.

This news surprised the duo of Courage and Friendship; they hadn't expected the tri haired male to have had the puzzle for that long.

When he told Daisuke how his grandfather had given him the puzzle, the girl thought that it had only been resently that he had been given the artifact.

"I had no idea he had it for that long! Why is he still trying to solve it?" She asked.

"I suppose it's because he enjoys the challenge. That or he wants his wish to come true." Solomon answered.

"Wish?" Daisuke repeated while Demiveemon's ears twitched at the word.

Before Solomon could elaborate, Yugi came downstairs with his bag slung over his shoulder.

His amethyst eyes shone when he saw his new friend standing beside his grandfather, waiting on him to come down.

"Sorry, were you waiting for long?" He asked.

"Nah! You're grandpa was telling me a story of when he used to be an achaeologist." Daisuke told him.

Yugi smiled as he walked over to the girl, knowing that his grandfather's stories were always fascinating and filled with amazing adventures the old man had gone through while he was still young.

"He has plenty of stories like that. We might want to hurry up and get to school or else we'll be here all day listening to them." Yugi joked.

"I'm okay with that." Daisuke shrugged.

She would much rather sit here listening to Solomon's stories rather than go to school.

Whatever the retired archaeologist had to tell them would be much more exciting and cooler than what the teachers would have to say.

Solomon laughed at that while Yugi gave an amused grin as he then grabbed Daisuke's wrist.

"Come on, we need to get going. I'll see you after school, Grandpa!" Yugi called as he pulled the girl out the door with him.

"See ya! Maybe you can finish telling me that story later." Daisuke said.

"Come back any time, Daisuke." Solomon waved.

Demiveemon waved his tiny paw at the old man who stared in shock with wide lilac eyes, stunned by what he had just seen.

"Did that just... Maybe I should cut back on the coffee." Solomon moaned as he held his head.

(At school...)

When the two friends got to their first class, they both started working on the puzzle that looked close to being completed if they kept working on it that day which thrilled them.

"There, almost done! Just a few more pieces to go." Yugi smiled.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like." Daisuke said as she held a piece in her hand and rolled it over in her hand.

There were 25 pieces left to finish the puzzle and soon enough the artifact would be completed after 5000 years of lying in pieces in a box to rust over.

"You want to finish it at lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's almost done after all this time. I owe a lot to you, Daisuke. Thank you." Yugi said as he stared at the girl with grateful eyes.

"What are you thanking me for? You're the one who was working on this thing for 8 years!" The girl interjected.

"Yeah, but it would have taken me even longer to complete the puzzle if you hadn't helped me. I really apreciate your help." Yugi blushed as he said this.

His greatest treasure was close to being completed and finally his goal would be reached and it was all thanks to a stranger who offered him friendship.

"D-Don't worry about it." Daisuke gave a small smile with a pink tint to her cheeks as she felt bashful over the look of gratitude the boy was giving her.

She wasn't used to people looking at her that way since no one had done so before and it felt kind of nice to be praised for doing something.

Footsteps were heard rushing to the door making the two friends glance over to find Joey had ran through the door skidding to a stop as he gripped onto the frame.

"Made it!" He exclaimed happily when he saw the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Yeah, great. Hurry up and sit down before the teacher comes in." A girl with chin length brown hair and azure blue eyes scolded.

Joey pouted at her as he then stomped childishly over towards Tristan and plopped down in his seat beside the tanned boy.

"Why were you late today?" Tristan asked the blonde.

"I was tryin' to finish up my homework before I left for school. I forgot about it last night." Joey explained.

Daisuke hummed at that answer since she had been guilty of doing it many times before or forgetting to do her homework at all.

Yugi placed the rest of the puzzle pieces back into the box for safe keeping as the teacher then stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

(At lunch...)

Gathering up her books, Daisuke then left her class when the bell rang to put her things in her locker and grab her bentou box so she could have her lunch.

Walking up to her locker, she spun the combination and then opened the door to place her books inside while Demiveemon woke up from the nap he had taken while he was in her school bag.

"Is it time to go home yet?" The Digimon yawned as he stretched.

"Not yet. We've still got a few more hours left. It's lunch now." Daisuke informed.

"Oh, yay! I was getting a little hungry." Demiveemon mused.

"You're always hungry." Daisuke stated with a smirk down at the In-Training who grinned innocently up at her.

Just then, a strange cooing noise was heard making the girl turn to look down the hallway in confusion.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Demiveemon asked.

"I thought I heard something." The girl said.

The noise sounded again making both the girl and her Digimon look, only to be stunned when a floating brown furball with large yellow and purple eyes with small green paws was rushing over to them.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Demiveemon yelped.

Some people heard the dragon's exclamation and glanced over to the girl who blushed as she gave a nervous laugh.

"S-Sorry! I accidentally put my phone on speaker!" She said as she held up her turquoise colored cellphone.

Accepting the excuse, the students turned back to what they were originally doing which made Daisuke give a sigh of relief as she sent a glare down at Demiveemon who gave an innocent look again which only served to annoy her.

One would think after three years of constantly telling him to not talk in public he would learn how to behave properly.

Something then barrled into her chest bringing Daisuke back to reality as she looked down at the Duel Spirit that had sought her out and was squeaking worriedly.

"Kuriboh, what's wrong?" She whispered down to the upset monster.

Kuriboh looked up at her as he squeaked in worry and Dark Magician Girl then appeared, a frown on her face as she listened to the frantic sounds the furry creature was making.

 _"This is Yugi's monster. He said that Yugi is in trouble!"_ Dark Magician Girl explained.

Gasping in worry, Daisuke shoved her bag in her locker making Demiveemon yelp in shock as he quickly jumped onto his partner's shoulder as the girl took off running down the hall with Kuriboh and Dark Magician Girl following her.

"What's wrong with Yugi?" Demiveemon asked.

 _"Kuriboh said that Yugi found two boys being attacked by another student."_ Dark Magician Girl explained as she hovered by her mistress as she followed her.

"Kuriboh, lead the way!" Daisuke told the monster who cooed in agreement as he took off outside.

Flying around the school, leading the girl to the back of the building as the spellcaster was close by her mistress' side with a frown on her face as she wondered what they would see once they get there.

Once they arrived, Kuriboh stopped flying and pointed over to where a large male with black eye and thick eyebrows was standing as he then started kicking Yugi making the boy cry out in pain.

Lying on the ground were Joey and Tristan who had bruises and busted lips as they leaned against each other for support.

Tristan was knocked out while Joey looked to be half asleep as he watched the beating through blurry eyes as he tried to stand, but was too weak to move.

Hitting the ground, Yugi groaned in pain while the burly brute stood over with with an ugly sneer on his face as he chuckled cruely down at the boy.

"Maybe next time you won't get involved in other people's buisness." He said.

Glaring in anger, Daisuke then rushed over when she saw the man about to step on Yugi's stomach and she jumped on the tall male, wrapping an arm around his neck while her other hand twisted into his hair and pulled.

"Leave them alone!" She yelled at him.

Joey and Yugi were both stunned at the girl as she continued pulling on the man's hair making him cry out as he stumbled backwards in shock at the sudden attack.

"You little brat! Where did you come from?!" The man growled as he reached back to grab at the girl.

He threw her off his back and onto the ground making her cry out as her back hit the pavement while Dark Magician Girl and Demiveemon watched in horror.

Kuriboh was squeaking angrily at the injustice of the man attacking a girl who was younger and smaller than him.

"Daisuke!" Yugi cried out.

"Who's this, your little gilrfriend?" The male sneered.

Kicking her leg out, Daisuke's foot landed a harsh blow to the male's knee making him grunt in pain as the girl stared up at him with a glare on her face.

"Go jump off a house you freak!" She snarled.

Growing angered at her, the male grabbed at her neck and lifted her from the ground making Yugi, Joey, Dark Magician Girl, Demiveemon and Kuriboh's eyes all grow wide in worry for the girl who was now being choked.

"You're a real pain. I was going to let you go with just a warning, but now I'm going to break a few bones!" He growled.

Desperately trying to suck in the air that was escaping her lungs, Daisuke clawed at the male's hands and dug her nails in viciously to try to make him release her.

Demiveemon started snarling in anger as he went to jump at the man to attack him, but he was grabbed by the spellcaster who smothered him to her chest to keep him from getting hurt as well.

"Let me go, D! We need to save her!" He growled.

 _"I know, but we need a plan first!"_ She insisted.

Yugi gave a shuddering breath as he watched what was happening and looked to the side where he found the nearly complete puzzle lying on the ground beside him.

Beside the puzzle was a single piece and he reached over, grabbing it as he then placed the final part into the pyramid to complete it and closed his eyes as he made a wish.

"Please, give me power to help my friends!" He wished.

When the piece was placed into the puzzle, golden light shone around the yard making everyone gasp in surprise as they turned around to look at Yugi who was now standing as wind blew around him.

"YU-GI-OH!" he cried.

The boy grew in size and parts of his bangs spiked up with the rest of his hair while his amethyst eyes held a crimson tint to them as they grew sharper and his shoulders became more broad.

Hanging around his neck was the puzzle, completed at last and it made the Digidestined's eyes grow wide as she recognized it from somewhere.

When the light and wind died down, the newly transformed Yugi gave a confident smirk over at the stunned brute who was staring at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Alright, Ushio, it's over!" He declared in a deeper voice.

"Yugi?" Daisuke whispered in confusion.

Taking everyone's shock as his chance, Demiveemon jumped out of Dark Magician Girl's arms and landed on Ushio's hand as he then bit it hard, his teeth breaking the skin.

Crying out in pain, Ushio released his hold on Daisuke's neck making her drop to the ground as she coughed, breathing in the air around her as she rubbed at her injured throat while the spellcaster rushed over.

"What is this thing?! Get it off!" Ushio screamed as he shook his hand to try and get Demiveemon to let go, but the In-Training was being stubourn.

Standing up, Daisuke then aimed a kick to Ushio's stomach making him choke as her foot planted itself firmly into his gut and made him keel over.

Once he was satisfied, Demiveemon unlocked his jaw and flew off of the man's hand as he then sailed into Daisuke's waiting arms.

Smirking in amusement, 'Yugi' then stepped over to Ushio as the Eye of Wadjat then began to glow on his forehead.

"You have cruelty inside of you and you attack those who are weaker than you to make yourself seem strong. But you won't get away with this anymore!" 'Yugi' cried out as he then thrist his arm out with his palm facing outwards.

An invisble force then seemed to strike Ushio as he yelled in pain and then his eyes fell shut as he then crashed to the ground, out cold.

"Wow." Demiveemon and Daisuke breathed in surprise at what had happened.

Kuriboh chirped happily as he then faded away, returning to his card in Yugi's deck while Dark Magician Girl also left after she was sure that her mistress was safe.

Releasing a sigh, 'Yugi' then turned towards the duo of Courage and Friend with a smile as then then walked over to speak with them.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. But... Who are you?" Daisuke asked with narrowed eyes.

She knew this couldn't be the Yugi she had become friends with this week.

Not only was be acting strangely, but he also looked different.

Blinking his crimson tinted eyes in surprise at the sudden question, the male stopped walking once he was in front of the girl as he took in her appearance to see she wasn't afraid of him, only curious.

Smiling, he placed a hand on one of her folded arms and she watched him with a curious expression.

"Just call me...Yami." He said.

"Yami? Doesn't that mean darkness? Does that mean you're evil?" Because we've met a lot of people who use dark powers for evil." Demiveemon informed.

Yami chuckled at that as he shook his head in amusement.

"I can assure you that I'm not evil in any way. It's just a name." He assured the In-Training.

"What did you do to the big galute over tehre anyway?" Daisuke asked as the trio glanced over at Ushio.

"I simply banished the evil inside of him. When he wakes up, he should be a better person." Yami explained.

"That's a relief!" Daisuke sighed.

Chocolate eyes then moved over to where Joey and Tristan were to check on the condition of the two males and the girl found that the two boys were both sleeping now.

"Daisuke?" Yugi's voice then spoke up making the girl freeze.

Turning back to the tri haired male, she was stunned to find he had returned back to normal while Yami was nowhere to be seen which confused the girl as she tried to figure out where he had even come from.

"What happened here? Are you okay?" Yugi asked in consern when he saw the handprint around her neck.

She simply smiled at him to try and ease his worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. But we better get the principal out here and tell him what happened." Daisuke told him.

"Uh, right!" Yugi nodded as he took in the sight of Joey and Tristan.

To be continued...


	5. The Millennium Puzzle

"The Millennium Puzzle"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"My goodness! What happened?!" The principal gasped when the two students rushed into his office.

He had been enjoying his lunch when Daisuke and Yugi had burst into the room, stunning the man as he took in the sight of the two 16 year olds.

Yugi's uniform was dirty while his hair was messier than usual and his lip had a thin cut on the side while he had a few scrapes on his face.

As for Daisuke, her hair was falling out of the ponytail she had tied it into while her uniform was also dirty and a large red mark was forming around her neck.

"We need some help right away!" Yugi cried.

Pushing himself out of his chair, the principal rushed over to the two students to take in their appearances and saw the fear in the tri haired male's eyes while the mahogany haired girl looked to be terribly tired and lost.

"I can see that. But what on earth happened to you two? You looked like you were in a fight." The man, Shibi Fujioka, exclaimed.

"Well, um, we were." Yugi stuttered as he was unsure of what to tell the man.

His memory was a bit gumbled over what had exactly happened, but he was still scared as flashes of the fight popped up in his mind.

"Some creep was bullying our friends and when we tried to help them, he beat us all up! We need to go help them now!" Daisuke insisted as she grabbed Fujioka's wrist and started tugging him out of the office.

The man cried out in surprise at the sudden strength the girl had in her and Yugi followed after her, almost tripping as he tried to keep up with the girl who was chargining down the hall.

"C-Calm down now, Ms. Motomiya! Where are we going? This is not proper behaviour!" Fujioka cried.

"I don't care! There are three students knocked out behind the school. We need to go." Daisuke cried.

Hearing this news made Fujioka go silent as he allowed the words to sink in while the girl dragged him off outside and they rushed to the back of the building.

True to her word, the principal found three of his students on the ground.

Two of them were badly beaten while the other one, who appeared to be a senior, had no injuries on him except for his hand which seemed to have been bleeding before.

"This is unbelivable!" Fujioka exhaled.

Yugi ran over to where Joey and Tristan were lying and the boy then tried to gently shake the taller males awake.

"Guys, wake up! Everything's fine now. Joey, Tristan, come on!" Yugi called.

Pulling out a cellphone, the principal then made a call to the nurse so she could come tend to the group.

"Hi, Ms. Kino? There are five students who need medical attention right away. They're at the back of the building. Please hurry." He informed the woman.

Hanging up, the man then looked over Ushio who was muttering in his sleep and was cradeling his bleeding hand that seemed to have teeth marks punctured into it.

"Ms. Motomiya, what happened here exactly?" Fujioka demanded as he turned towards the girl standing beside him with a plush toy being held tightly to her chest.

Fear spread across the girl's face as tears then sprung to her eyes as her lips curled into a grimace as she thought back to the events that had taken place earlier.

"Me and Yugi were supposed to meet for lunch, but he was late. I went looking for him and found that guy beating him, Joey and Tristan up! I tried to make him stop, but then he started choking me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Choking you?!" Fujioka repeated in anger and shock.

Tears then started to fall from the girl's chocolate brown eyes as she then sniffled while her hand reached up to her own neck, rubbing at it as if to ease the pain.

Yes. H-He said that he was going to break my bones! When I tried to fight him off, he grabbed me around the neck an-and started strangling me!" The girl sobbed.

The principal felt a bit heart broken at the terrified expression on the girl's face while Yugi almost felt like crying himself since he didn't remember anything happening after he witnessed the event.

Had he passed out from the pain after he witnessed the attack on his friend?

His mind was blank!

"Calm down, Ms. Motomiya. It's over now. But I have to ask, how did you get Mr. Tsukino to stop and why is he currently in this condition?" Fujioka asked as he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

Daisuke's cheeks flushed red as a guilty and shameful look came across her face as she ducked down her head.

"H-He wouldn't l-let go of me and I couldn't breath. I-I had no other choice but to...to bite him. He let me go and then I kicked him in the stomach and then-then he just dropped to the ground. I don't know why! Maybe I kicked him too hard or hit something inside of him that did some real damage. I-I'm really sorry, but I was scared and didn't know what else do!" Daisuke sobbed hysterically.

She looked like a mess and feared that she would be in trouble for injuring a man even though he had tried to kill her and it made Fujioka give the frightened youth a kind smile to try and calm her.

"No, no, it's alright. Don't worry about it. You had every right to try and defend yourself. I'm afraid Mr. Tsukino has had many troubles with the study body before. This time he's given me no choice but to expel him." Fujioka said.

Joey groaned as his amber eyes fluttered open and landed on the relieved face of Yugi who smiled when he saw the blond was waking up.

"What happened?" Joey groaned.

"Mr. Wheeler, try not to move too much. The nurse is on her way now." Fujioka explained.

More groans were heard as Tristan slowly started to wake up as well and he held a hand on his head which was throbbing in pain from the bruise he was sure that was forming on his temple from when he had been thrown to the ground.

"What's going on here? Where's Ushio?" Tristan asked.

"Never mind about that. Are you guys okay? Nothing's broken is it?" Yugi asked the two boys who used to bully him.

Tristan turned surprised eyes on the boy and then glanced over to where Ushio was lying while Daisuke was standing by the principal with tears falling down her face.

"Uh, I don't think so." The brunette said.

"What do you guys remember?" Yugi asked.

"Um, I remember Ushio beating us up because he wanted us off the basketball court. After that, you came to help us out." Joey collected his memories.

"That's about all I remember before I conked out." Tristan commented.

"Then after that Daisuke showed up and started fighting him off. And then..." Joey's eyes then grew wide in panic as he shot up making Tristan and Yugi yelp at the sudden movement.

"That punk was tryin' to choke her to death!" He yelled.

"What?! No way! I can't believe that guy would actually do something so low!" Tristan exclaimed in shock and anger.

They might not have a had good first meeting, but that didn't mean Tristan wanted to see the girl being harmed by a cruel person such as Ushio.

He would badly damage her and he would do it with a sick smile on his ugly face.

Footsteps were heard as a woman with short black hair, green eyes and fair skin was running over to where the students and principal were all located with a worried look on her face as she carried a medical kit with her.

"Principal Fujioka, I'm here! Is everyone alright?" Kaori Kino asked.

"Yes, no one appears to have any broken limbs. Please tend to these four while I make a few phone calls." The man requested.

Nodding at this, Nurse Kino walked over to the three boys while Daisuke walked over to the group and the woman gasped in horror at the sight of the poor girl.

"Oh, my dear! Come here, let's get you checked out." Kino cooed as she pulled the girl into her side.

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Yugi asked as he, Joey and Tristan seemed to crowd around the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daisuke sniffed as she used a hand to dry her tears as she gave a smile to the three males.

"You don't really look like it." Tristan stated with consern in his hazel colored eyes.

"Really, don't worry about it." Daisuke assured.

"I'll be the judge of that. Now, come on. Let's get to my office to get you all patched up. I have a feeling the principal will be calling your parents." Kino said.

Demiveemon frowned a bit as he knew Jun wasn't going to be too happy when she got the call from the principal about her sister getting into a fight.

(Half an hour later...)

The students had all been patched up by Nurse Kino who cleared them as fine except for a few bruises and scrapes before she then tended to Ushio's hand since she had to do so because her job entiltled her to help all students, even if one of them deserved the injury he received.

True enough, Fujioka had called the parents of all the students and requested that the four sophmores stay in the nurse's office to wait for their parents while he had a meeting with Ushio and his parents about his expulsion.

Tristan's parents had already arrived to take him home while Joey had insisted he could walk home alone since his father was still at work and he didn't want to bother the man.

Yugi and Daisuke were still in the nurse's office as they waited for their guardians to come collect them, both of them sitting on the bed with their bags beside them.

"Daisuke, are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked once again with amethyst eyes filled with worry.

"Yes! Look, Yugi, I know you're worried, but believe me when I saw I've been through worst than that." Daisuke assured.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Yugi muttered as his hand rested on the puzzle he wore.

When he had seen the girl break down and started crying about the attack, he had felt guilt claw at his heart for not being able to help her even though he wanted to do so desperately.

What he didn't know was that Daisuke had faked her tears.

To ensure that she, Yugi and the other two boys got away from the fight without any punishment, she had come up with a lie on how the fight happened and forced herself to cry to make the principal believe her.

Demiveemon would admit that her acting skills were amazing and often wondered why she never auditioned for any of the school plays since she would get the lead quite easily.

The door was then slammed open making the two teenagers jump in surprise as they turned to see Jun standing there, a look of rage on her face while her eyes were a bit pink from crying.

"You are in so much trouble young lady!" Jun yelled.

"And here we go." Daisuke muttered as her sister then stormed over while Demiveemon buried himself deeper into his partner's arms to hide.

He knew better than to get between those two when they were about to argue and he was mentally sending out a warning to Yugi to run before he got caught in the crossfire.

"I cannot believe you got into a fight! You couldn't even wait until the month was up before you started anything!" Jun ranted.

"It's not like it was my fault! What did you want me to do, Jun? Just walk away and let the guys get pummeled? For all we know, Ushio could have killed them by the time I got a teacher to come help!" Daisuke yelled back.

Groaning in annoyance, Jun held a hand to her forehead as she felt a headache forming.

When the principal had called her, she had almost had a heart attack when he informed her that her sister had been choked by a senior student and told her boss what had happened with tears in her eyes.

Seeing how distressed the young woman was, the man allowed her to go home early and she quickly left for the high school to collect her sister to either smother her in a hug or kill the girl herself.

Walking closer to her sister, Jun pulled her into a hug and held her tightly as she breathed in the scent of vanilla and flowers which calmed her.

"I was just so worried about you." Jun said as she buried her face in the younger girl's hair.

Losing her anger, Daisuke wrapped her arms around the 18 year old to return the hug to try and comfort her older sister.

"Sorry, but you know I can't just step away from someone when they're in trouble." She said.

"Boy, don't I know that. Just try to be more careful next time. That guy would have really hurt you if you hadn't of gotten away." Jun told her.

She had been sceptic when the principal told her that Daisuke had bit Ushio's hand, but knew that her sister would do whatever she could to get away.

But Jun had suspicions that it was Demiveemon who had come to the rescue of his human to protect her and had exposed himself to the brute and it amused the woman greatly.

The door to the office was then opened which made the girls pull apart as they glanced over to see Solomon step inside the room.

"Is my grandson here?" He asked worriedly.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed as he stood up and rushed over to the old man.

Solomon gave a relieved smile as he then pulled the boy into a hug, thankful that his grandson was safe and fine except for the few bruises he seemed to have gotten from the fight.

"Are you alright? I heard you were in a fight!" Solomon exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Grandpa, really." Yugi assured.

"What happened?" Solomon asked.

"Some jerk was beating up some friends of ours." Daisuke cut in.

The two Muto men looked over at the girl, Yugi being a bit thankful that she was stepping in to help him out while Solomon was curious to hear what the girl had to say.

"Yugi was trying to get him to leave them alone, but then he started attacking us! That guy has some serious issues." Daisuke stated as she rubbed at her sore throat.

If the other Digidestineds heard about this or dropped in for a visit and saw a large bruise on her neck, they were going to freak out!

Kari Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji would be worried over her as they tried to find out what happened while Matt and Tai would fly into a rage when they heard what had happened while Sora insisted that Joe Kido look the girl over to make sure she was fine.

Yolei would also be worried, but would keep a more level head while she silently consealed her burning rage as the others would talk to Daisuke about what had happened.

"How terrible! I'm just relieved that you're both okay." Solomon said as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder making the boy give him a small smile.

Turning back to the Motomiya sisters, the man smiled at the one he hadn't met yet.

"Ah, hello there! You must be Daisuke's sister. I've heard a bit about you." He greeted politely.

"And you're Mr. Muto! Dais told me about you too. It's nice to finally meet you in person. Both of you actually." Jun smiled as she shook hands with Solomon.

The two sixteen year olds stood a bit off to the side as they watched their legal guardians speak with each other.

"It's nice to see my grandpa and your sister getting along." Yugi commented.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm still wondering how badly we're gonna be grounded." Daisuke whined making the boy chuckle.

A thoughtful expression then crossed the boy's face as he turned his curious amethyst eyes on the girl beside him who was still thinking up ways her sister was going to punish her for getting into a fight.

"How did you know that I was in trouble?" Yugi asked startling the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" She asked.

"Well, you just showed up out of nowhere. How did you know I was in trouble and how did you know where to find me?" The boy asked.

Mentally panicking, the mahogany haired girl tried to come up with a lie quickly to explain how she had known what was happening.

Telling Yugi that Kuriboh had been able to tell that she could communicate with Duel Spirits and rushed off to get her to help his master would make the boy think she was crazy!

"I already told the principal. I was looking for you during lunch. I went up on the roof to see if you were there and I saw Ushio beating you guys up, so I ran down to help out." She lied.

Nodding at that, Yugi accepted it as an answer since it made the most sense to him.

"I guess it was a good thing you were on the roof then. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't see us." Yugi smiled.

"Right!" Daisuke nodded as she gave a guilty smile and felt bad about lying to her friend, but she couldn't tell him the truth right now.

Speaking of secrets, how was she going to explain Yami's existence to him?

Was he a spirit like Dark Magician Girl who was possessing Yugi or did the boy have a split personality disorder that created Yami when in times of stress?

Or could it be...

Eyes moving to look down at the puzzle that Yugi was wearing around his neck, Daisuke wondered if the artifact was the reason for why Yami had arrived.

After all, he showed up just as soon as Yugi completed the puzzle and Yami even had the Eye of Wadjat on his forehead which was the same marking that the pyramid had on the front.

"You okay?" Yugi asked when he noticed that the girl was staring at the puzzle with a hard expression.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine! I just can't believe that the puzzle is done now." She said as she forced a grin on her face.

"I know, right! After eight long years, the Millennium Puzzle is finally solved. I just wish I remembered how it happened." Yugi smiled proudly.

He was beaming brightly at the success which made Daisuke feel happy for him, but she still felt a bit conserned over what the Millennium Puzzle had to do with Yami and his strange powers.

"Well, we should get going now. It was a pleasure meeting you, Jun. I hope to see you again." Solomon said kindly to the young woman.

"Right! Maybe I'll come over for a visit on one of my day offs." Jun smiled.

Solomon nodded at that with a smile as he then looked over at his grandson who was still glowing with pride as he stared down at his treasure.

"Yugi, let's get going now." Solomon called.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Daisuke." Yugi said.

"Bye guys!" Daisuke waved as the two males left the office.

"Come on, we better get going too." Jun said.

Once the two males were gone, Demiveemon poked his head out of his partner's bag which was on her back and he glanced around.

"Good, because I really need to brush my teeth. I still can't get the taste of that guy out of my mouth. Yuck! Does he ever wash his hands?" The Digimon complained making the sisters laugh.

(At home...)

When they got back home, the Motomiya sisters cooked dinner together and then ate with Demiveemon before they decided to turn in early since they were both tired from the stressful day they had.

After giving herself and Demiveemon a bath, Daisuke then changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed with her baby dragon who was already snoring peacefully in her arms.

 _"Are you sure you're fine?"_ Dark Magician Girl asked as she appeared beside her mistress with a conserned look on her face.

A bruise was beginning to form around her throat which showed how tightly Ushio had been strangling her which made Dark Magician Girl feel terrible for not doing anything to help her mistress.

The spellcaster had apointed herself as the girl's guardian and she hadn't done a thing to help her when she was in danger.

She was just thankful that he spirit from the Millennium Puzzle had appeared when he had and used his Shadow Magic to deal with Ushio or else who knew what would have happened.

...Other than the fact that Demiveemon would have digivolved in his anger and started beating the large brute into the ground for daring to harm his human.

"I'm fine, D, don't worry about it." Daisuke assured.

 _"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay home tomorrow to rest up."_ Dark Magician Girl insisted.

"No way! I like the idea, really, but if I didn't show up tomorrow after what happened today then Yugi might freak out. He'd probably think I was really hurt or something." Daisuke explained.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to change her mistress' mind, Dark Magician Girl sighed in defeat as she then floated over to the light switch and flicked it down, encasing the room in darkness.

 _"Well, get some sleep then. Maybe things will be better when we wake up."_ The blonde said.

Pulling the covers on top of her, Daisuke settled down in bed and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep with Demiveemon cuddled into her side and Dark Magician Girl returned to her card to allow the girl to rest.

 _Standing in her bedroom and staring out at the beautiful sunset, Zahra released a sigh as she leaned on her windowsill with a long teal colored wand in her hand that had gold markings and a topaz blue gemstone on the top and bottom of the rod._

 _A nice breeze blew in and made her white silk curtains billow around her as her bangs were brushed out of her eyes._

 _Arms then wrapped around the girl's waist making her jump in surprise while someone chuckled in amusement making her relax as she leaned her head back into the chest of the man behind her._

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." A familiar voice teased._

 _"It's alright. How was your day?" Zahra asked as she placed her hands on top of his arms as she cuddled up into him._

 _Burrying his face in the girl's hair, the man then breathed in her scent as he placed a kiss to the side of her head._

 _"Nothing special happened. The priests had a meeting to discuss the crime rate of the village, which has thankfully been very low lately." The man said._

 _"That's nice to know." Zahra hummed as she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him._

 _Lifting a hand up to brush the thick hair off of her neck, the man leaned down and started placing tender kisses on the tanned skin._

 _Zahra's eyes then began to flutter shut as she enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips dancing across her skin which sent a tingle down her spine._

 _Moaning softly, Zahra tilted her head to the side and caught the mysterious male's lips in a kiss which he eagerly returned as he pulled the girl flush up against his warm body._

Gasping in surprise, a pair of chocolate brown eyes flew open as she woke up from the strange dream.

Eyes moving around the room and finding it was time to wake up, Daisuke found Demiveemon was sleeping on the pillow beside her with his mouth wide open as he snored and the sun was trying to break through her curtains to light up the room.

"Where did that come from?" Daisuke whispered as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

Shaking her head to try and rid herself of the dream, she stood up and grabbed her clean uniform and underwear so that she could change into them after she showered.

Walking into the bathroom, the girl stripped down and then stepped into the shower as cold water pelted her body making the girl hiss as she wiated for it the heat up so she could wash herself.

When the water grew warmer, Daisuke grabbed her shampoo bottle and then started washing her hair as her thoughts drifted off to the dream she had.

That man who was kissing Zahra... Was he the same person she and Mana had hugged in that other dream a few days ago?

When the Egyptian woman had been with the man, they both had waves of great affection rolling off of each other.

"Why do I keep having these dreams and why did I understand what Zahra and that guy were saying? This is making no sense!" Daisuke shook her head.

Shampoo bubbles then dripped into her faces making her cry out at the stinging sensation that assaulted her eyes as she quickly tried to wash the suds out with the water.

Finishing up her shower, Daisuke then dried herself off and changed into her clothing before she then made her way downstairs to find Yugi was sitting at the kitchen table with Jun.

A book was set on the table between the two as Jun pointed out some pictures to the amused teenager.

"Oh, this was our first Halloween together. Don't we just look so cute?" Jun gushed.

"Yeah, you really match." Yugi smiled.

"What are you guys looking at?" Daisuke asked making the two of them look over at the girl.

"Oh, Yugi came over to walk to school with you. I thought maybe we could look at some old pictures while we waited on you to come down." Jun smirked.

Face flushing from the embarressing pictures she was sure her sister had shown to her friend, Daisuke pouted as she walked over to the table to look at the picture they were currently looking at.

It was of her first Halloween when she was only 2 and a half months old.

A beautiful woman with long golden colored hair, tanned skin and vermillion eyes was dressed in a red witch's dress with a hat on her head while she held a baby Daisuke in her arms who was wearing a cat costume.

Standing beside the two was a handsome man with crimson red hair, violet eyes and fair fair dressed in a purple wizard's costume holding a 2 year old Jun who was dressed as a witch holding a broom as she grinned excitedly at the camera.

"I can't really remember this." Daisuke said as she smiled down at the picture.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You were barely 3 months old when this picture was taken." Jun mused.

Flipping back through some of the pages, the magenta haired woman stopped when she found some pictures where the sisters were older and she gave a smug look at the sight.

"Do you remember this one? You were 5 years old when this was taken." Jun grinned as she pointed at the picture.

In it were the two sisters dressed up in Halloween costumes once again, only this time Jun was Sailor Moon while Daisuke was dressed up as Sailor Mini Moon which made their father squeal over how adorable they looked.

Groaning in disbelief, Daisuke buried her blushing face in her hands at the sight while Yugi chuckled as he admired the pictures that were laid out in front of him.

"I think you looked really cute when you were a kid." Yugi complimented.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! I can always ask Grandpa to show me your old baby pictures." Daisuke glared making the boy blush at the thought of his new friend seeing them.

Most of his baby pictures were of him dressed up in cute outfits that his mother put him in or of him being half naked with a bright smile on his face.

There was no way he could allow her to see those!

"Enough, eat your breakfast." Jun said as she placed a bowl of fruit in her sister's hands.

Closing the photo album, Jun then stood up as she went to put the book away as she felt a bit smug over embarressing her younger sister.

"It was nice seeing you again, Yugi. Please make sure my sister doesn't get into any more trouble." Jun chirped.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi smiled.

Sitting down and beginning to eat her breakfast of strawberries and cherries, Daisuke saw her sister leave the room with a curious Dark Magician Girl following so she could peek at the pictures.

Rolling her eyes at this, the girl then looked at Yugi and found he was wearing the Millennium Puzzle once again which made her wonder if Yami was watching them through the Eye of Wadjat.

"You're wearing the puzzle again." She stated.

"Hmm? Yeah, I just can't seem to take it off. I feel pretty attached to it." Yugi smiled as he placed a hand on the artifact.

"Well, you did spend half your life trying to solve it. By the way, what did you grandpa mean by a wish?" Daisuke asked as she thought back to what Solomon had told her yesterday.

A shocked expression crossed the boy's face as he stared at her with a blush making it's way on his cheeks.

"Oh, well, you see... When I got the puzzle, Grandpa told me that the inscriptions on the side said that the one who solved the puzzle would have their wish granted." Yugi explained.

"That's why you've been working on it for so long? What kind of wish did you make?" Daisuke asked in interest.

Yugi's face burned red as he felt embarressed as he thought back to the wish he had made on the Millennium Puzzle eight years ago when he first opened the box.

"I-I made a wish...for some friends." He revealed.

Eyes growing wide in surprise at the sudden revelation, Daisuke was unsure of how to respond to what Yugi had just told her.

All these years he had been working on his puzzle endlessly just to make a wish come true when what he should have been doing was talking to the people around him and find himself a friend the old fashioned way.

"But you never needed to wish on the puzzle for a friend." Daisuke said suddenly making Yugi look at her in confusion.

"I mean, we became friends before the puzzle was even solved. Even if you didn't have that thing with you, I still would have wanted to hang out with you. I'm sure other people would have too. Sometimes you just have to put yourself out there and see if it works out. You'll never know unless you try." She explained.

If she had learned anything from having the digi egg of Friendship than it was that.

She and Matt were the same since they were both afraid to really put any effort into their friendships with others, but they had learned to put more faith in others and take a risk.

It had worked out when she tried to befriend Ken and get him to join the Digidestineds and it also worked with Willis when she tried to help him.

Staring at the girl in slight awe, Yugi stared down at his puzzle with a thoughtful expression and smiled.

"Thanks. You're right, I should have still tried to make friends on my own, but I still would have tried to solve the puzzle. I felt like it was just calling out to me." Yugi said.

Daisuke wondered if he meant that in the figurative sense or the litteral one since there was a spirit inside that thing.

"It does look pretty cool. Makes a real statement. I mean, who else can say they accessorize with an ancient Egyptian relic?" Daisuke mused with a smirk while Yugi chuckled.

(A few minutes later...)

Once breakfast was done, the two friends left the Motomiya home and walked off towards school and hoped that there would be no rumours going around about what had happened yesterday.

"Hey, Yugi, Daisuke!" Someone called out making the two stop walking.

Turning to look off to the side, the two teenagers found Joey was standing by a tree with a sincere look on his face as he approached them.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Daisuke asked.

"Eh, this? I've been through worst. It's gonna take a lot more to take down ol' Joey Wheeler." He smirked confidently.

Daisuke rolled her eyes in amusement at this while Yugi simply smiled at the blonde, happy to see that he was feeling better than he had been yesterday.

"So, um, how're you two doing? I mean, Ushio really didn't go easy on ya." Joey questioned as he grew a bit bashful as he showed consern for them.

"We're both doing better too." Yugi assured.

"A little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle." Daisuke shrugged.

Nodding at that, Joey's cheeks flushed a bit as he felt embarressed for the words that were making their way up out of his mouth, but he knew he had to say them.

"I wanna apologize, Yugi. I've been acting like a real jerk." Joey said.

"Oh! Were you acting?" Yugi joked making Daisuke scoff in amusement as Joey laughed.

"Guess I deserved that one. If you ask me, I think Tristan and I may have underestimated you. Both of you. You know, Yugi, you're a tougher kid than I ever gave you credit for. Maybe we should hang out more often. What do ya say?" The blond asked.

The tri haired boy smiled happily as he nodded in agreement while Daisuke was thrilled to see that the boy had made a new friend and it wasn't because of the puzzle, it was because of what he did himself.

Yugi was the one who had the courage to stand up to Ushio and helped out Joey and Tristan despite the fact that they used to mess with him.

"I don't mean to break up the moment here, guys, but if we don't hurry then we'll get detention." Daisuke reminded.

"Ah man, we better book it!" Joey exclaimed as he ran off.

Laughing, Yugi and Daisuke chased after their half American friend as they all quickly rushed into the building before the bell rang.

To be continued...


	6. The Mystery of the Spirit

"The Mystery of the Spirit"

 **Okay, for those who are reading this story, allow me to make a few things clear. This story is not based on Season 0. It may have a few themes that are similar, but actually this story is based on Yu-Gi-Oh season 1. You know the parts where Yugi has flashbacks about how he became friends with Téa and Joey? Well, I'm incorporating them into my story so it seems more interesting. It isn't just like a 30 second explanation, it has a bit more character interactions. Also, for those of you who have seen episode 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh where Joey and Yugi talk about how they first met, you've got to admit that the bully looks exactly like Ushio. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, please enjoy and review!**

A week had gone by since the day that the Millennium Puzzle had been completed and Joey had been spending more time with Yugi and Daisuke which encouraged Tristan to also join them.

They were steadily becoming great friends as they spent their lunch periods together and even went out after school to hang out at the mall, the arcade or even got some ice cream if they were suffering from a sweet tooth.

The bell then rang bringing an end of the school hours that Tuesday and Joey stretched as he gave a happy yawn.

"Man am I tired!" The blond sighed with a smile.

Spotting Yugi walking by his desk, Joey then spoke up to stop the tri haired male from leaving.

"Hey, Yugi, do you wanna go check out the new burger place?" He asked making the boy stop beside the blond's desk.

"Yeah, I heard the food there is the best, but I haven't stopped by to check it out yet." Yugi smiled.

"Well, let's get moving!" Joey grinned as he jumped to his feet and grabbed his bag.

"Hey, wait! We should ask Daisuke to come along too. I'm sure she'd love a place like that." Yugi insisted.

Joey leered down at the shorter boy with a mischivous gleam in his amber eyes as the two boys walked out of the class room.

"Ya know, you're always talkin' about Daisuke and asking her to hang out." He commented.

"Huh? Well of course I am. She's my best friend. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with her?" Yugi asked in confusion.

The blond sighed at that as he wondered just how innocent his midget of a friend was.

Was he really so blind as he couldn't realize that the chemistry between him and Daisuke was growing even more than that of friendship?

Whenever he and Tristan hung out with the two in public, people often wondered if Daisuke and Yugi were a couple with how close they seemed with they way they stood together or even when the girl playfully teased him.

"Nah, not at all. I just meant that-"Joey cut off from what he was going to say when something else caught Yugi's attention.

Amethyst eyes were solely focused on the form of the mahogany haired girl they were speaking of as she took some books out of her locker and carefully placed them in her bag so as not to crush her stuffed animal.

Some people found it strange that Daisuke constantly had her favoured dragon toy with her, but Yugi found it sweet since she seemed to have a real connection to it just like he did with the Millennium Puzzle.

Looking over to where the girl was standing, Joey then looked between the two shortest students in their grade and felt an amused grin forming on his lips as he knew he was right about them, especially when Yugi started weaving through the crowd to get to her.

"Hey, wait up, Yug'!" Joey called as he chased after the boy.

"Daisuke!" Yugi called making the girl's head perk up at hearing her name being called.

A smile lit up her face when she spotted the two boys making their way over to her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She greeted them.

"We were on our way to Burgerpalooza to get somethin' to eat. You wanna come with us?" Joey invited.

"Sure, I'm starving!" Daisuke said.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Joey pumped his fist with a large grin.

"Oh, hey, you weren't thinking about inviting Tristan were you?" Daisuke asked suddenly.

"Huh? Well, that was the general idea. Speaking of, where is the mook?" Joey asked as he glanced around for the pointy haired youth.

"Didn't he have gym with you last class?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He told me that he couldn't hang out with us because his mom needs him to do some errands while she's at work." The girl explained.

"So, it looks like it's just the three of us. Let's get going already. I can almost taste the hamburgers!" Joey gave a wide toothy grin as he then swaggered off.

Daisuke shared a look with Yugi as they both giggled in amusement as they followed after their blond friend as he made his way out of the school building and started walking down the streets.

The trio arrived at the restaurant which was a yellow and blue building that had a cartoon burger on the roof that had eyes, hands and a chef's hat.

"Cute." Daisuke commented.

"Come on guys, let's go inside." Joey said.

Stepping up to the glass doors, they slid open to reveal a girl from their grade standing in front of them dressed in a waitress uniform.

"Welcome to Burgerpalooza! Come right in for the-"

"Téa?" Yugi asked making the girl freeze as she took notice as to who the three new customers were.

"Joey! Yugi! Daisuke!" The brunette, Téa Garder, squeaked in shock at the sight of them.

Turning her back on the group, Téa began to grow pale as she panicked over having students from her school showing up at her place of work which confused the three friends.

"Um, hi? Maybe we should take our seats." Daisuke said as she felt a little disturbed by the frightened vibes the blue eyed girl was giving off.

"Yeah, sure. There's a booth over there." Joey pointed out the empty booth by the window.

Taking their seats, Joey tried to smother his smirk when he saw Yugi slid into the seat by the window and then Daisuke sat down beside him.

"Just then, a perky looking girl with bubble gum pink hair and matching eyes walked over to the table with a kind smile on her face.

"Hi there, welcome to Burgerpalooza! What can I get you guys?" The young woman asked.

"I'll just have the special. What about you guys?" Yugi asked the other two.

"Yeah, sounds great." Joey nodded.

"Me too, only... Are there any mushrooms in the burgers?" Daisuke asked making the two boys look at her curiously.

"Our special sauce does have mushrooms in the ingredient." The pinkette informed.

"Okay, then can I get my burger without the sauce? I'm allergic to mushrooms." Daisuke requested.

"Not a problem! I'll be back with your orders in a bit." The pinkette chirped as she jotted down their orders and made sure to underline NO special sauce.

She didn't want the restaurant to be sued if one of the customers had an allergic reaction to their food.

"I didn't know you were allergic to mushrooms." Joey commented.

"Yeah, it's not pretty." Daisuke gave a nervous grin.

"You won't die or anything if you eat them will you?" Yugi asked with worry in his eyes.

"No, nothing like that, don't worry about it." The girl smiled to calm the boy.

Glancing over to the brunette who had greeted them at the door, she found her still shocked by the sudden appearance of her classmates, but she seemed to be a bit calmer now.

"By the way, who was that girl at the door?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Téa? She's a student at our school, remember? She even has a few classes with us." Yugi told her.

Blinking at that, Daisuke thought back and remembered a brunette girl who's hair was shaped a bit similar to a box (in her oppinion) who always scolded Joey and Tristan for arrving late or for fooling around in class.

She was usually spending time around some girl with blue hair who was called Ribbon until her family moved to Australia a few days ago.

The Digidestined only knew this because Tristan had a crush on Ribbon and became depressed when he hadn't been able to work up the nerve to confess to the girl before she left Japan for good.

Joey and Yugi had been unsure of what to do to help comfort the heart broken male while Daisuke had dragged Tristan off to the nearest candy shop to buy a bunch of sweets to eat while they watched Dragon Ball.

It helped perk the pointy haired teen up.

"Oh, yeah, I remember her now!" Daisuke exclaimed making Joey and Yugi laugh.

"You know, guys, I'm tellin' ya; we should really get to know Téa better. I mean, she seems really nice." Joey commented as he leaned his chin on his fist.

"I know. She's very kind and she hardly ever looses her temper." Yugi agreed.

Just as soon as those words left his mouth, a tray filled with three hamburgers, three sodas and three fries was dropped onto the table making a loud noise which startled the trio.

Looking up at the brunette's face, they found that Téa was giving them a dark smile as she held a ketchup bottle and started to pour it over their burgers as she spoke to them through gritted teeth.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you trying to get me fired?Thanks a lot. Here, have some ketchup." Téa said in anger.

"What was that about not losing her temper?" Daisuke glared at the two stunned boys as ketchup splattered onto their faces.

"Sorry, we didn't even know you worked here." Yugi told the angered brunette.

"We only came here because we wanted to try the food." Daisuke told her as Téa turned her back on the group.

"You've got a lot of attitude for someone waitin' tables." Joey commented.

"You think this is all I want to do with my life? Just wait till I graduate, then you know what I wanna do? Study ballet!" Téa smiled as she turned back to face them.

"Uh, park cars huh?" Joey asked.

Demiveemon, who was still hiding in his human's bag, felt like slapping himself at hearing the words that came out of the blond's mouth.

Then again, but he misheard what Téa had said.

"Not vallet! Ballet. I'm...saving up to go study dance in New York!" Téa confessed.

Her eyes were closed tightly as she waited to see what the three teenagers were going to say, expecting them to start making fun of her for her dream.

When no one said anything, the girl opened her azure blue eyes as she stared at the tri who stared at her curiously.

"Huh? You're not laughing." Téa stated in confusion.

"Why would we laugh over that? I mean, if you said you wanted to be a clown or ventrilloquist, then maybe I'd laugh. There's nothing wrong with being a dancer." Daisuke said.

Being a dancer certainly paid better than any waitressing job, especially if you were good at what you did.

"Yeah, that's right, Téa. You ought to be what you wanna be." Joey wiped the ketchup off his face as he gave her a thumb's up.

"That's right, follow your dreams." Yugi told her.

A smile then graced itself on Téa's face as she felt touched by the encouragement that these three strangers had given her.

"Thanks, guys." Téa said.

"Don't mention it!" Daisuke smiled up at the taller girl.

Taking the girl in, Daisuke found that Téa reminded her a bit of Sora since she had that same warm vibe as the Digidestined of Love and seemed to have a few moments where she loses her temper like the older girl as well.

Maybe they could become friends.

"Enjoy your meal, guys! I'll see you around." Téa waved as she walked off to get back to doing her job.

Once she was gone, the three friends started eating and were happy to find that the food was really good.

The meat was juicy and was topped off with fresh vegetables.

While Joey and Yugi weren't looked, Daisuke snuck some of her fries and half her burger down to Demiveemon who cheerfully gobbled them up much to his partner's amusement.

"That some was good eating!" Joey smiled as the group walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, the food here is pretty great. We should come here again sometime." Yugi said

"We should head home now, guys. It looks like it's gonna rain." Daisuke commented as she pointed out the dark clouds that filled the sky.

The two boys looked up at the sky as well and Joey groaned in annoyance at the sight.

"Great, we're gonna get soaked!" The blond complained.

"Not if we hurry. See you tomorrow, Joey!" Yugi called as he then started running off down the street.

"Hey, wait up! Bye, Joey!" Daisuke cried as she chased after the boy.

"Later!" Joey waved them off before he then took off across the road to make his way to his house.

As the duelists were running down the street, a light shower of rain started to sprinkle down from the sky which pushed them to run faster as they tried to reach their houses before it got worst.

"We need to get inside!" The mahogany haired girl called.

"Follow me, I know a short cut!" Yugi called as the rain began to pour down harder onto the two friends.

They cut across the road to take a short cut home, but Daisuke's foot slipped in a patch of mud and her leg twisted as she lost her balance, falling ontot he pavement.

"Ow! I hate this weather." She muttered.

A car horn honked which startled the girl as she turned to see a Volvo speeding down the street towards her as the girl tried to push herself up, but her ankle throbbed when she put preasure on it.

Before the car could hit the girl, someone ran up beside her and quickly lifted her enough to be able to jump out of the way of the speeding car with her to safety.

The pair landed on the sidewalk, the male shielding the girl with his arms around her as they both landed on their sides.

"Are you alright?" The male asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Daisuke panted.

Blinking as she then recognized the voice, Daisuke looked behind her to find crimson eyes peering down at her.

"Yami?" She questioned.

Moving his arms around her, Yami sat up as he released his hold on the girl who kneeled on the ground, watching him curiously since she was surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Long time no see." Daisuke commented.

A glimmer of amusement could be seen in those crimson eyes, but etched onto the spirit's face was worry.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked.

"My ankle... I think I hurt it when I tripped." The chocolate eyed girl answered as she looked down at her right leg.

"Are you able to walk?" Yami asked as he gently prodded the injured limb.

"I don't know." Daisuke said as she tested it out by standing up, but when she put weight on her injured ankle, a hiss escaped her lips as she felt it pulse in pain.

"That didn't sound good at all." Demiveemon commented as he climed out of the bag.

Yami looked down at the small creature since he was unsure of what it was, but he didn't see anything dangerous about it since he had seen the adorable monster protect his human.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it. I've had worst before. Maybe it's just badly bruised." Daisuke said to not worry her Digimon.

"It might be sprained." Yami said as he stood up beside the girl and then held his hand out to her.

Staring at the offered appendage curiously, Daisuke reached out her hand to accept it and released a startled gasp when she was suddenly pulled into the spirit's arms as he held her bridal style.

A blush colored her face from the way she was being held, very tenderly in this stranger's arms.

"W-What are you doing?!" She cried.

"I'm carrying you the rest of the way home. You shouldn't put any force on your leg." Yami informed.

"You are not carrying me! I can manage just fine." She protested.

Demiveemon watched this with mild amusement since he knew his partner was feeling very embarressed for being held in such a way by anyone.

Even if one of her closest friends had been the one to carrying her this way, she would still feel uncomfortable since she wasn't used to such treatment.

"I don't care if you don't like this. I'm not going to allow you to hurt youself because of your own pride." Yami told her firmly.

A pout was set on the girl's rosey lips which had the spirit staring down at them, almost entranced by how full they looked and was also tempted to see what they felt like.

Quickly banishing the thought, Yami looked down at Demiveemon who was staring up at him, almost as if he were waiting to be told what to do.

"Come along, we better hurry before we get sick." Yami said as gestured with his head for the dragon to climb onto his shoulder.

Nodding in understanding, Demiveemon easily climbed up the male's side and then perched himself on his shoulder.

"Let's go!" The In-Training cried as he pointed his paw off in the direction of the game shop.

"Wait, do you even know where me and Yugi live?" Daisuke asked suddenly as Yami started a light jog down the street.

"The correct term is Yugi and I." Yami said making the girl glare up at him which caused him to smirk.

He was just as bad as Ken was when it came to correcting her.

"You didn't answer the question." She stated.

"Of course I do. Whatever Yugi knows, I do too." Yami told her as he stared ahead to make sure tehre weren't any people or cars in his way.

Hearing this news it made the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship feel even more curious about the male who was carrying her.

"What do you mean by that?" Demiveemon asked.

"I'll explain it later." Yami said as he focused on the task at hand.

Soon enough, the male turned a corner and wound up walking out of an alley way and stepping out onto the street that the Muto and the Motomiya families both lived on.

Jogging over to the Kame Game shop, Yami carefully set Daisuke down on her feet and kept an arm around her as he pushed the door open and then led her inside.

"Grandpa!" Yami called out to see if his host's guardian would answer.

"It doesn't look like he's here." Demiveemon commented as he glanced around the shop to search for Solomon.

"Why did you bring me here?" Daisuke asked as Yami continued to help her limp inside the house.

"It's so I can take a look at your ankle. I want to make sure it isn't badly hurt before taking you home." Yami explained.

This news further surprised and confused the girl since she didn't know why Yami had come out of his puzzle after a week from their last meeting and why he had helped her.

The spirit was still a mystery to her and she was itching to know everything she could about him.

He then led her into the living room where he sat the girl on the couch and then removed her shoe and sock so that he could look over her ankle properly.

His touch was gentle and his hands warm as he prodded the girl's ankle to assess the damage properly which made the girl blush lightly as she watched him.

The male's face was thoughtful as he checked her ankle and then he gently pushed her leg to the side which made Daisuke hiss at the pulse she felt.

"It's a slight sprain. You won't need crutches. In a few days it should be better as long as you don't put any weight on it." Yami said.

"That's good to know. Thanks." Daisuke said as Demiveemon jumped up onto her head.

Meeting the male's eyes, the girl then decided to start asking him qestions about himself now that they were alone.

"Yami," She began making him look at her attentively.

"Yes, is anything wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just... The last time we met, you didn't really tell me much about yourself. All I got was your name before you left." The girl said.

A multitude of emotions flickered through those crimson eyes as Yami listened to the girl speak.

"I'm afraid my name is all I can tell you." Yami told her.

"Why is that? I mean, you show up to help me and I don't even know why." Daisuke frowned.

"It's because that's what Yugi wants." Yami stated.

"What does that mean?" The girl blinked in surprise at that.

"I first appeared because Yugi needed me to. When he saw you in danger, he wished for a way to help and I was awoken." The spirit explained.

"Does that mean you're a part of Yugi that was created by the wish he made on the Millennium Puzzle to protect his friends?" Demiveemon asked.

"No. I'm not sure what I am. All I know is that I appeared to help those Yugi cares for and defeat any evil I come across." Yami said.

His crimson orbs darkened in sadness which made Daisuke frown as she felt sympathy for the male in front of her who looked to be confused about his own existance.

Reaching out to the male, Daisuke placed her tanned hand on top of one of his créme colored hands making him tilt his head up in surprise as he stared at the girl in confusion.

"Well, whatever or whoever you are, thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it." She smiled at him serenely.

Gasping lightly in shock at this, Yami allowed a sincere smile to curve his lips while his face grew soft as his fingers tightened around Daisuke's hand which made her blush at the sudden touch.

"You're welcome." Yami said.

Golden light covered him as he then shrunk and Yugi took his place, staring at the girl in front of him with a look of pure confusion since he couldn't remember how they had gotten into the position they were currently in.

"Daisuke, how did we get here?" Yugi asked as he glanced around the room.

Pulling her hand out of his, Daisuke forced down her blush as she realized that she would have to come up with another lie for Yami.

She hated doing this to Yugi, but it seemed like it was needed until he either figured out what was happening himself or until Yami decided to explain his existance to the boy.

"Do you remember? I hurt my ankle during the run and you helped me to your place. I think you need to stop staying up so late and get some more sleep. You're starting to lose it!" She teased lightly with a smile.

Amethyst eyes were focused on her as Yugi searched his memories and he found that he did remember seeing his friend slip on the road.

Vaguely, he remembered helping her back to the game shop, but everything else just seemed to be a blurred mess that he couldn't make out perfectly.

"Right, sorry about that! Are you feeling any better though?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Nothing can keep me down for long." Daisuke winked as she pumped a fist.

This brougth a smile to Yugi's face as as he then stood up and looked over to the window to find the rain coming down hard outside.

"It looks pretty bad out there. Maybe I sould help you walk home." Yugi suggested.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I can get there just fine on my own." Daisuke denied politely.

A surge of annoyance hit Yugi just then, but he was surprised to find that he hadn't been the one who was expeariencing it.

It was like he was projecting someone else's feelings and that person felt very annoyed that the girl was going to try and walk home on her own and possibly hurt herself even more.

"No way. I'd feel much better about this if I helped you walk over. Come on." Yugi said as he held his hand out in front of the girl.

Startled by the sudden dominance that filled the boy's voice, Daisuke allowed Yugi to help her stand up and he placed an arm around her waist as he helped her limp out of the room.

Maybe having Yami with him would help the boy grow out of his shy and timid nature so that he could become a stronger person.

To be continued...


	7. A True Protector

"A True Protector"

 **This chapter is based on the Japanese version of the episode because it seemed to make more sense that the 4Kids dubbed version. Please enjoy and review!**

 _Sitting at the desk in the library was Zahra who was going over some notes that she had taken down from the tomes that Mahad had made her and Mana read._

 _Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, the girl began mumbling under her breath as she read the symbols she had drawn to make sure there were no mistakes._

 _"There you are. I was wondering where you had wandered off to." A woman said._

 _Lifting her head, Zahra found a beautiful woman in her twenties who had dark skin, dark blue eyes and raven colored hair wearing a tan dress walking over to her._

 _On her head was a veil and a diadem that was shaped like an eagle while a necklace with the Eye of Wadjat was proudly worn around her neck._

 _"Isis! Is something wrong?" The mahogany haired girl asked._

 _Isis smiled down at her friend and shook her head in answer._

 _"No, of course not. I came to ask if you wanted to accompany me to the market. It's such a wonderful day and I was hoping to enjoy the weather." The priestess told her._

 _Giving a grin to the woman, Zahra packed up her notes as she stood up and grabbed her wand._

 _"I would love to! Just let me put my things in my room and I will meet you at the front of the palace." She said._

 _"Very well then. I'll meet you out there." Isis nodded as she then left the room with a smile over at the young magician._

 _Leaving the library, Zahra made her way out into the hallway and started walking down to her room so she could get ready to go on her outting with her friend._

 _As she walked down the hall, she passed by some of the servants who worked in the palace and she greeted them with a kind smile as they flitted about doing their chores._

 _Stopping in front of the doorway to her room, Zahra pulled the door open as she then stepped inside and made her way over to her shelf where she placed her papers._

 _Once that was done, she looked down at her outfit which consisted of a white sleeveless top that exposed her midriff, a white skirt that reached her ankles, a blue belt with gold markings wrapped around her waist and checked to see if anything was out of place._

 _Seeing nothing wrong with her clothing, the magician brushed her hair down with her hands to tidy it before she then grabbed her wand and left her room, only to run into someone._

 _"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" She apologized._

 _"Don't be. You are just who I intended to see." A familiar voice that she loved hearing laughed._

 _Beaming with pure happiness, Zahra threw her arms around her lover's neck as she was pulled into a kiss by the male who wound his arms around her shapely hips._

 _Lips moving against each other, the couple kissed as they stood in the other's arms in the empty hall._

 _Pulling back before the kiss could go any further, Zahra rested her head on her lover's chest feeling greatly content with her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of her lover's heartbeat._

 _"Come to the garden with me please?" The male requested._

 _"I cannot. I already promised Isis I would join her on her walk to the market." Zahra told him as she stood perfectly at ease and relaxed in his arms._

 _"I knew I shouldn't have stopped to speak with Seth on my way here." The male said and Zahra could almost feel the pout that formed on his face._

 _"Fret not, ****. You have me all the time. But I would like to spend time with my friends as well." She said._

 _"Very well, but tomorrow we will be going out on a picnic. I have a feeling today's meeting is going to be quite stressfull." The male sighed._

 _Leaning up, Zahra placed a kiss on her lover's chin as her eyes fluttered open and were staring into striking crimson orbs that had golden bangs hovering over his face._

Breath caught in her throat, Daisuke's eyes flew open as they surveyed her room to search for anything out of the ordinary, but was happy to find everything was the same.

Feeling a weight on her chest, the girl glanced down to find Demiveemon was curled up and sleeping on top of his human as he snored peacefully as he was still trapped in his own dreams.

Smiling, the mahogany haired teenager lifted the dragon off of her chest and set him down on the pillow beside her before she then sat up and gave a wide yawn as she then stretched herself out.

"Another weird dream. At least I can finally understand what the heck everyone's saying." She said as she then pulled her comforter off as she swung her legs onto the floor.

As the teenager then stood up, she tested the weight on her ankle and found that it was still a bit sore but she could still walk on it fine.

She would just have to take some pain medication and then place on ice pack on it for a bit, but she didn't know if she should walk to school.

If she hurt herself because of that then Yami and Yugi would both be upset.

An idea then came to her as a smirk formed on her face as she turned her gaze on the dozing Digimon.

Dark Magician Girl then appeared, waking up and feeling well rested to make sure that her mistress took her to school with her that day instead of leaving her and her deck home like she had yesterday.

 _"What's with the look?"_ The spellcaster asked when she noticed the mischiveous look on the girl's face.

"I just decided that instead of walking to school today, I should get a ride there." Daisuke said.

Emerald eyes filling with confusion, Dark Magician Girl watched as her mistress left the room to go take a shower as the blonde tried to figure out what the human had meant.

(At school...)

When Daisuke had called to tell him she was getting a ride to school, Yugi had been a bit upset that he would be walking alone while a part of him felt a bit relieved that she wouldn't be putting too much strain on her ankle.

Standing in front of the school gates, the tri haired boy was looking up and down the street to try and find a certain red car that belonged to the eldest Motomiya sister.

"Hey, Yugi, what's up?" Tristan greeted as he and Joey jogged over to the boy.

"Morning guys." Yugi said.

"Is it just me or is something wrong with this picture?" Joey narrowed his amber eyes as he noticed something missing.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"We're one person short." The blond stated.

Hazel eyes filled with understanding as Tristan looked around and was surprised to find the sole female member of their group wasn't with them.

"Yeah, you're right. Where's Daisuke? Is she sick or something?" The brunette asked.

"No, it's not that. She hurt her ankle when we were running home in the rain and her sister's driving her to school." Yugi explained.

"It's not serious is it?" Tristan asked as he and Joey both grew a bit conserned over the little spitfire.

Shaking his head, Yugi gave the two boys a smile to calm them down before they started jumping to conclusions.

"She's fine, don't worry about it. She just didn't want to put too much strain on it by walking to school." He said.

"That's good to hear. If she really messed up her ankle then she'd be pretty ticked." Joey joked knowing that Daisuke would go insane if she had to stay off her feet for a while.

Unknown to the three males, a nine foot tall blue dragon flew through the sky high above the school building with a girl sitting on his back with a pair of goggles over her eyes.

Eyes roaming around the emptying yard, Daisuke found her three male friends standing by the school gates talking which made her wonder if they were waiting on her.

"Okay, where do you want me to land?" ExVeemon asked his human.

"The roof is empty. We can easily sneak into the school without anyone seeing us there." Daisuke instructed the Champion.

Nodding, the winged beast dived down towards the roof of the high school and landed on his feet before he then held out his large hand for the girl to slip down off his shoulders.

Once she had slid into his hand, ExVeemon lowered the appendage closer to the ground and he allowed his human to slip down while the dragon was surrounded by golden light as he then shrunk to his Rookie form.

"It felt really good to be able to fly again!" Veemon grinned as he twisted his body around.

Laughing in amusement, Daisuke pulled her goggles off and placed them on Veemon's head making the Rookie look up at his human.

The duo of Courage and Friendship enjoyed the feeling of soaring through the sky since it gave them a sense of freedom as the wind blew around them and they flew through the clouds, trying to see what kind of shapes they could make as they did so.

"Alright, I've got to hurry before I'm late for class. You coming or are you just gonna hang out up here?" Daisuke asked the Digimon.

"I think I'll hide out around the school and check the place out." Veemon told her.

"Okay, but I think it would be best if D stayed with you." The girl said.

Hearing her name, Dark Magician Girl then faded in beside her mistress and gave a V sign with her fingers along with a wink.

 _"Don't worry about it, I'll keep him out of trouble."_ She promised.

"Keep me out of trouble? What do you expect me to do? Raid the cafeteria for food? I'll eat anything, but I'm not stupid enough to eat that garbage!" Veemon shuddered in disgust as he stuck his tongue out.

The two females giggled at that as Daisuke then bent down, kissing the Rookie on the yellow V shaped mark on his forehead making him beam at the show of affection.

It did surprise him that the little tomboy would grow up to have a few girly quirks, but he wasn't complaining.

"Try not to have too much fun you two." Daisuke said as she then waved at Dark Magician Girl as she then walked towards the door.

Careful with her sore ankle, the mahogany haired girl made her way down the stairs as she hurried to get to class before she was late for class and made her friends wonder over where she was.

After she left the roof, she made her way down to where her locker was and grabbed her books for her first period.

"Hey, Daisuke!" Someone called making the girl glance over to see who was talking.

Téa was walking over to the shorter girl with a smile on her flawless face to greet her properly.

"Morning, Téa!" She said back.

"You're getting in a bit late. Normally you'd already be here with Yugi and Joey." Téa stated.

"Yeah, but I kinda hurt my ankle last night. My sister drove me today. I'm a little slow getting around." Daisuke told her.

Azure eyes then glanced down at the other girl's feet to see that she was favouring one foot over the other at the moment.

"It's not that bad is it?" Téa asked.

"No, I just need to stay off it for a few days. It's feeling a lot better today than it did last night." Daisuke smiled.

Nodding at this, Téa then looked over at the clock that hung on the wall to check the time.

"We should get going now before we're late. Do you...need any help to your first class?" Téa asked hesitantly.

She didn't know much about the other girl and didn't want to scare her off by being too forward.

"Nah, I can manage. I'm tougher than I look." The chocolate eyed teen winked playfully.

"If you say so. I'll see you later then." Téa nodded as she then walked off.

Releasing a breath, Daisuke then gathered everything she needed before she then started walking off towards her class before she was late and hoped that the teacher wouldn't give her a detention for it because of her ankle.

Making it to her class room just as the bell rang, the girl limped inside which caught the attention of Yugi, Joey and Tristan who all turned their attention to the girl.

"Hey, there you are! We were almost afraid you were gonna miss the bell." Tristan smiled.

"Sorry. I would've gotten crutches, but I think those would just make me slower." Daisuke said as she plomped down into her desk.

"Also, they hurt." She muttered.

"Yeah, who'd want to get blisters under their arms from those things?" Joey smirked.

"But you're sure you're fine?" Yugi asked gaining the girl's attention.

"For the millionth time, yes! I'm not fragile, Yugi." Daisuke smiled.

Tristan and Joey both snickered at the thought of Daisuke being a sweet, innocent and fragile girl and it didn't suit her at all!

They doubted she had a gentle bone in her body, especially since she was just as rough around the edges as they were.

"I know that, but it doesn't stop me from worrying. What if the situation was reversed, Daisuke?" Yugi inquired.

This made the girl keep silent since she knew that she would be fusing a bit over the tri haired male as well, but that was mostly because he was so sensitive and frail.

Thankfully with Yami, Joey and Tristan's help she would be able to help Yugi become more confident and strong willed.

Maybe he could also learn some self defence moves to protect himself without the need of the dark spirit.

"Touché." She commented making the blond and brunette chuckle.

The teacher then walked into the room making everyone turn their attention to the man as he began the class.

(Lunch time...)

When the bell rang, Daisuke waited until all the students filed out of the room so she wouldn't get trampled by everyone rushing to lunch.

"Hey, Daisuke, are we going to the roof to eat?" Yugi asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, but I have to get to my locker first. I left my lunch in there." She told him.

"Oh, alright. Do you want me to walk with you?" He asked her as she stood up.

"No, that's-Ah!" Daisuke yelped as her foot got caught on the strap of her school bag.

Yugi froze as he prepared to catch the girl as she fell forward, but she quickly grabbed onto her desk to steady herself before she hit the floor.

"On second thought, that's a great idea!" She grinned.

The tri haired boy chuckled at that as he bent down and untangled the girl's foot from her school bag's strap and stood up holding it.

"I'm starting to think you're a bit accident prone." He commented.

"Hi, my name's Kettle. You must be Pot." She quipped making him shake his head in amusement at her weird sense of humour.

Once she was standing properly, Daisuke walked out into the hallway with Yugi at her side carrying her bag for her.

As they were walking, Daisuke caught sight of Téa at her locker staring at a note in her hand with a worried look on her face which made the mahogany haired teen stop walking.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he looked at her curiously.

Following her line of sight, he found her staring after Téa who was leaving without her lunch or school bag.

For some strange reason, Daisuke felt like something was wrong and had the urge to follow after the tall brunette in case her instincts were right.

"Something's up. Come on!" She said as she grabbed Yugi's arm and started dragging him off with her.

"Whoa, wait up!" He cried.

Following after Téa, the two teens found her walking heading for the gym which came as a bit of a surprise for them.

Hiding behind a wall, they watched as the brunette headed towards the equipment room and walked inside calling out for someone.

"What is Téa doing here?" Yugi whispered.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling it has to do with that note she had." Daisuke whispered back.

Just then, the sound of a struggle and yelling was heard which made the two friends gasp in surprise as they then shared a look of worry.

"Something's wrong!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Move it!" Daisuke yelled.

Running over to the room, Yugi pushed the doors open to reveal an older man with glasses was holding a video camera as he leered over Téa who was sitting on the ground with an angered and embarressed look on her face.

The man had been pointing the camera at the girl's skirt and her chest which made Daisuke go on guard as she realized a pervert had snuck into the school and had somehow lured Téa into a secluded area to take advantage of her.

"Téa!" Yugi cried making the girl look over at him.

"What's going on in here?" Daisuke yelled as she glared at the pervert.

Yugi then jumped at the man, wrapping his arms around his waist to try to hold him off.

"Get away from her!" He cried.

"Get off!" The man yelled as he pushed Yugi off of him into a pile of gym matts.

"Yugi!" Téa cried as she stood up and grabbed the pervert's arm, bitting it.

Daisuke then jumped onto his back and wrapped her arm around his neck as the man started thrashing around and threw Téa into a wall which knocked her out.

"Get off!" The pervert yelled.

He then threw Daisuke onto the ground and stood over her as he leered down at the girl when he saw her skirt had moved up to flash her underwear.

Glaring up at him, Daisuke placed her hands beside her head and pushed herself up as she kicked her body upwards and kicked the man in the jaw with her good foot.

Falling backwards, moved her body and fell on her feet which caused her to wince at the weight shifted to her bad ankle.

Rubbing at his sore jaw, the man stood up and glared over at the girl as he then stalked closer to her.

"You're in for it now." He warned.

Golden light then filled the room when Yugi stood up and the transformation began which made Daisuke smile in relief while the man was confused over what was happening.

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi cried as his voice went deeper and he grew.

Yami then stood there, a smug and confident look on his face as the golde light faded away.

"Turn and face me, coward! Let's see how bold you are when someone stands up to you." Yami crossed his arms.

"What?" The pervert asked as he stared at the boy in confusion.

"Come play a little game with me now and you will learn your fate." Yami said.

"Are you crazy?" The man demanded.

Pulling out Yugi's deck, Yami showed it off as he kept his gaze on the man before him while Daisuke watched as she wondered what the spirit was planning.

"It's a game I think even you can understand. We each draw a single card and the weakest card looses. If you win, you go free. But if you loose, I will decide yoru fate." Yami smirked.

Pink bubbles then formed in the air which caught Daisuke's attention as she turned to see Dark Magician Girl had teleported in the room with Veemon in her arms and floated over beside her mistress.

 _"Daisuke, are you okay?"_ The spellcaster asked.

"I'm fine." The girl nodded as Veemon jumped down beside her as he took in the sight around him.

"Ha! You are nuts!" The pervert exclaimed, unaware of what was going on behind him.

"So, are you afarid then?" Yami taunted.

"Afraid?!" The man yelled as he stormed over and drew a card from the deck.

Seeing the card he drew, he laughed in victory as he showed off the Curse of Dragon card which had 2000 ATK points.

"Let's see ya beat this card! It's points are really high!" He gloated.

Yami closed his eyes as he drew a card from the deck and then smiled when he opened his eyes to see that he had drew the Dark Magician who had 2500 ATK points.

"And I drew the Dark Magician, so I win!" Yami delcared.

This made the pervert frown, but then he started laughing again which put Daisuke on guard while Veemon and Dark Magician Girl stood in front of the teen to protect her if the pervert turned his attention back to her.

"Enough of your crazy game. Time to teach you a lesson you nut job!" The man said as he then drew his arm back to punch Yami.

"I don't think so. Mind Crush!" Yami yelled as the Eye of Wadjat glowed on his forehead.

Throwing his arm out, he then released an invisble force that made the man cry out before he fell to the ground out cold.

"Nice timing." Daisuke commented as Yami wlaked over and held his hand out to help the girl up.

"I thought I told you to be more careful." Yami said as he pulled the girl up.

"Hey, it's not my fault some pervert snuck into school and tried to attack one of my friends." Daisuke pouted.

"If we got here earlier I would've taught that punk a lesson!" Veemon frowned as he held up his fists.

 _"Are you sure you're fine though?"_ Dark Magician Girl asked as she placed her hands on Daisuke's shoulders.

Yami's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the Duel Spirit, amazed that the girl before him was able to communicate with them and that her dragon had grown.

Groaning was then heard making everyone turn to see Téa was starting to wake up and Daisuke limped over to her.

"Téa. Hey, Téa, wake up. Everyone's fine now." The tanned teen said.

Azure eyes then fluttered open as Téa stared into the face of Daisuke in confusion as she tried to remember what had happened before she had been knocked out.

"Daisuke? Yugi? What's going on here? What happened to that guy?" Téa asked as she glanced around.

She was unable to see the Dark Magician Girl who was hovering behind her mistress, but was able to see Veemon whom she thought was a new stuffed animal that Daisuke had brought to school.

Finally, her eyes landed on the body of the pervert who had lured her out into the gym with the threat of telling her bosses her real age and getting her fired.

"Don't worry about it, Téa. He won't bother you anymore." Yami smirked.

"What did you do?" Téa asked.

"We had a little talk with him and then he decided to talk a nap." Daisuke grinned innocently.

She then helped the confused brunette to help feet and then they looked over at the video camera that laid on the ground.

"What are we going to do about that?" Téa asked.

"I'll take the tape and give it to the principal." Yami said as he picked up the video camera.

"You should go to the nurse to get checked out. Don't worry, we'll handle everything from here." Daisuke smiled at the taller girl.

"Um, if you guys are sure. Thanks for coming to save me." Téa smiled at the two shorter teens.

She then left the room to head off to the nurse while Yami looked at the video that had still been recoding when he Mind Crushed the man and he erased that part.

Veemon sighed as he sat up from his plush animal mode and looked over at Daisuke.

"Now what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I say we get out of here and give the tape to the principal. You coming, Yami?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yes." He nodded as he followed the girl out of the room.

To be continued...


	8. The New Student

"The New Student"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"Hey Yug'! Dais! Did you hear about that new action movie that's coming out?" Joey asked as he and Tristan walked into the room.

It was the next day and the two shorter teens were sitting at their desks in first period, both relaxing after the incident yesterday.

When handed the video camera, Principal Fujioka had started complaining about his school going under from the horrible things that were happening to it as he then called the police to collect the man and the tape.

Yugi didn't remember anything other than the fact that he had tried to stop the assault, so once again Daisuke had to come up with a lie for Yami which was beginning to annoy her.

She hoped that he would tell Yugi about his existence sooner or later because she hated lying to the boy.

"Which movie are you talking about exactly?" Daisuke questioned.

"Come on, you've seen the comercials. It's that action movie with those wild car chases. It was awesome." Tristan grinned.

"Yeah, I remember seeing that the other day." Yugi nodded.

"Tristan and I were planning on goin' to see it this weekend. You guys are comin' too, right?" Joey smiled boyishly as he got close to their faces.

"Of course we are. It sounds like fun." Yugi agreed.

"I'm in!" Daisuke said.

She could some sense of normalcy in her life at the moment.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Joey cheered as he and Tristan fist bumped as they chuckled.

The two shorter teens shared amused looks at this as they watched their two friends acting silly.

"Hey guys." Someone called.

Turning, the group of four found Téa walking up to them with a shy smile on her face as she held her bag in front of her.

"Téa, good morning!" Yugi greeted.

"What's up?" Tristan asked.

"Um, well... I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out sometime." The pretty brunette said.

She was looked a bit nervous about asking them, almost as if she was expecting them to reject her.

Smiling comfortingly at the other girl, Daisuke looked over at the boys and gave them a look which they grinned and nodded to in agreement.

"We're going to the movies this weekend. You should come with us." Daisuke insisted.

"R-Really?" Téa asked with slight surprise.

"Of course!" Tristan said.

"It'll be fun." Joey grinned.

"We'd like to have you around." Yugi agreed.

"And it'd be nice to have another girl in the group to keep these morons in line." Daisuke teased.

A pair of amber and hazel eyes glared at the girl playfully for insulting them.

Téa's face lit up as she laughed and sat down beside Daisuke, being welcomed into the group with open arms by everyone.

"Alright, so what else are we going to do? Think we can grab a bite to eat before the movie?" Tristan asked.

"Actually, I think it would be better to eat after the movie is over. There's also supposed to be a great mangu shop close by the theater." Téa spoke up.

"I haven't had mangu in forever! We should go there to eat." Daisuke exclaimed excitedly which made Téa smile at her.

"I think it would be a nice change from burgers and pizza." Yugi commented.

"You're only agreeing to go because Daisuke is." Joey pouted while Tristan snickered.

The tri haired male blushed at this which made both Téa and Daisuke curious as they stared at the three males in confusion by what they meant.

"Come on, Joey, don't tease him! Besides, it won't kill you to eat something other than junk food." Tristan stepped in before the girls could question the blond.

"Whatever." Joey sighed as he leaned back in his seat with his arms folded behind his head.

"How have you put up with these guys?" Téa whispered into Daisuke's ear.

Grinning in amusement at this, the tanned girl turned to look at the other female as the scent of apricots and peaches radiated off of the brunette.

"You get used to it." Daisuke whispered back.

Hearing the door slide open, the students turned to see the teacher entering the room and was leading a male with snow white hair, fair skin and dark cocao brown eyes into the class.

"Take your seats everyone!" The teacher called as the students wandered back to their asigned desks.

"Who's this guy?" A male student whispered.

"Never seen him before." Another answered.

"Whoa, this is our second new student this year." A girl whispered.

"He's kinda cute!" A second girl giggled.

"The girl's are goin' crazy." Joey muttered to Tristan who shrugged at that.

Standing beside the teacher's desk, the albino male stood there with a polite look on his gentle face while the man wrote his name down on the board.

"Is it really a big deal to get new students?" Daisuke asked as she leaned over to Yugi to speak with him.

"We don't get them very often. Despite being popular for our game shops, Domino is actually very small and not very well known. Having any new people moving here is actually pretty interesting." Yugi told her.

Nodding at this, Daisuke then looked back to the front of the room and was stunned when she saw the new student had changed drastically.

His cocao orbs were now tinted red while his bangs had spiked up around his face and a sneer was present as he stared at her and Yugi with a dark expression.

Blinking and rubbing at her eyes, Daisuke looked at the boy again and was surprised when she saw that the gentle boy was back to normal which made her wonder if she had been seeing things.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ryou Bakura. He just moved here from England. Treat him right." The teacher said.

More whispers broke out around the room as the students got interested at hearing about the boy being from the United Kingdom since they had never met anyone from there before.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Bakura smiled as he bowed his head politely.

He had a nice sounding voice and his accent rang in clear as a bell.

"You can take whichever seat is available." The teacher told him.

"Alright then." Bakura nodded.

Glancing around the room, his eyes landed on the empty seat that was located behind Daisuke which made her tense up as the boy walked over.

"Now then, let's dive right into today's lesson. I assume everyone's done their homework, so let's review it." The teacher said.

Bakura sat down in his seat while everyone pulled out their homework as the teacher started talking, calling out on students for their answers as the white haired male listened intently to what the rest of his classmates had learned.

(Math class...)

Plopping down in her seat, Daisuke groaned as she leaned forward on her desk feeling tired from the long day.

"Excuse me, is this seat open?" An English accented voice questioned.

"Go for it." The tired girl said.

The chair beside her was pulled back and then the male sat down in it.

"It seems as though you're tuckered out. Has it been a difficult day?" The male inquired.

"Try a long week." Daisuke corrected.

Lifting her head, the girl turned to face the boy beside her and was a bit surprised to see Bakura was sitting beside her.

"What about you? How has your day been?" She asked.

"Well, I got lost in the halls a few times, but everyone has been kind so I can't complain. As you heard before, I'm Ryou Bakura." He smiled kindly.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya, nice to meet cha!" She grinned.

Yugi then walked into the room and searched for Daisuke, but then frowned when he found her sitting with Bakura.

A surge of jealousy rushed through the short teenager as he then walked over to the table, forcing a smile on his face.

"Hey guys!" He greeted making the two brown eyed students turn to him.

"Hey Yugi! You remember Bakura, right?" Daisuke smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Muto." He smiled politely at the albino.

"Hello there." Bakura greeted kindly.

His eyes glanced down at the Millennium Puzzle curiously before roaming back up to the tri haired male who was wearing it.

"So, um, what were you two talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura was just telling me about how his day's been going. To be honest, I almost got lost on my first day too. I needed someone to show me around." Daisuke confessed.

If Dark Magician Girl wasn't watching after Veemon on the roof, then she was sure the spellcaster would have teased her mistress about it.

"I see." Bakura chuckled lightly.

"Well, if you need any help finding your way around, you can just ask us." Yugi offered.

Just because he felt jealous over the better looking male talking to his best friend, didn't mean he should act rudely towards him for it.

The boy deserved to be given a chance.

"That would be great, thanks." Bakura said with a relieved and happy look on his face.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi told him.

His amethyst eyes then moved over to look at Daisuke who was smiling at him which caused the boy to blush.

Seeing the interaction between the two, Bakura gave an amused grin.

(After school...)

Once the final bell rang, Daisuke was quick to escape the class room and rushed off to her locker to grab her things so she could go home.

Yugi laughed as he followed after her, knowing that the girl didn't like staying in the building for longer than she wanted.

If she had a club activity thens he wouldn't mind, but since she was no longer playing soccer (the school in Domino didn't have a soccer team) she had no reason to stick around.

"Calm down! You don't want to hurt yourself again do you?" The boy teased.

"I don't care. I can't wait to get home. I'm exhausted!" Daisuke groaned.

She and Jun had also made plans that night to bake cookies that night and the girl wanted to get home fast so she could get everything set up and make sure Veemon didn't eat all the chocolate chips.

After everything that had happened this month, some sisterly bonding time was desperately needed.

Going downstairs to where the shoe lockers were located, Daisuke and Yugi seperated to go to their own lockers to get their outdoor shoes.

Opening the door to her shoe locker, Daisuke jumped in slight surprise when she found Veemon was hiding inside and was spraying a bottle of strawberry and guava body mist around.

"Veemon, what are you doing in there?" She asked.

"D dropped me off in here when the final bell rang." Veemon told her.

Said spellcaster then appeared as she floated beside her mistress with a cute grin on her face.

 _"Are we going home now?"_ Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Yeah, I just have to wait on Yugi." Daisuke said as she lifted Veemon up out of the locker and coughed as he gave one last spritz of the mist.

"Well, can ya tell him to hurry? I want to get home so we can make those cookies!" Veemon whined.

Placing her hands on her hips, Dark Magician Girl shook her head in amusement at the dragon when she suddenly froze as she felt her breath hitch.

Glancing down the hall, she found a male with white hair walking over with a kind look on his sweet face, but there was something about the innocent boy that made the spellcaster nervous.

"Huh? Hey, D, what's wrong?" The Digimon asked when he noticed the strange way she was acting.

Turning to look at her Duel Spirit to see what was wrong, Daisuke found that she was staring at Bakura who was walking over with a smile.

"Bakura, hey." She greeted.

"Hello, Daisuke. Are you on your way home now?" He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave." Daisuke said as she hugged Veemon close to her chest.

Dark Magician Girl was hovering behind her mistress, looking the albino over with a curious eye as she tried to figure out why he seemed so off to her.

"I should get going as well. I wouldn't want my father to wait up on me. I'll see you tomorrow then." Bakura waved as he walked off.

"See ya, Bakura!" Daisuke called after him.

The trio watched as the white haired boy left the building, making his way down the street to get back home.

"So... Am I the only one who got these strange vibes from that guy?" Veemon spoke up.

"You too?!" Daisuke asked.

 _"There's something very off about that boy. It's almost like there's two different sides to him."_ Dark Magician Girl frowned.

The three were so focused on the strangeness of Ryou Bakura that they didn't notice Yugi was stepping up behind the Digidestined and stared at her curiously.

"Daisuke?" He questioned making the trio yelp in surprise.

Seeing who it was, Veemon quickly switched into plush mode while Dark Magician Girl faded away to allow the two humans to talk alone.

"Ah, sorry. You startled me." Daisuke gave a nervous grin.

"Are you sure you're fine? You looked like you were lost in thought." Yugi commented.

"It's nothing, don't worry about. Come on, let's go!" The girl smiled as she grabbed ger friend's hand and pulled him off with her.

Gasping as a blush burned his face, Yugi tried to keep up with Daisuke's pace as she dragged him off.

While running down the sidewalk, they were unaware of the fact that they were being watched by a certain white haired male who gave a sinister smile.

To be continued...


	9. The Shadows

"The Shadows"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Outside in the garden was where Zahra was located as she looked over the plants that had wilted from the summer heat which made her frown at the sight._

 _Standing from her kneeling position in front of the plants, she held up her wand which began to glow and waved it as she muttered an incantation in Arabic under her breath._

 _Blue sparkles appeared and rained down on the plants, reviving them as they regained their color and health._

 _Smiling at the sight, the magician brushed her bangs back as she heard soft footsteps on the grass and turned to find her Ka was standing behind her._

 _The Ka was a man dressed in white and blue armour that was modeled after a dragon and had gold markings while he had two horns on his head and a cape that took on the shape of wings._

 _His scarlet eyes showed wisdom and kindness as he stared down at the human whose soul he had been born from._

 _He was her knight and would always look after her to keep her out of harm's way._

 _"Is something wrong?" Zahra questioned him._

 _"It is time for breakfast now, my Lady. You should move along now before you are late." The knight told her._

 _"I see. Thank you, I'll be on my way now." She said as she gave her knight a smile._

 _Fading away, the Ka left his mistress alone before she then walked off towards the dinning hall and stepped inside to find her sister and friends were already there and were seated._

 _"Ah, there you are, Zahra! Where were you?" Isis inquired._

 _"I was out in the garden checking on the plants." The magician answered as she took her seat across from Isis and beside Mana._

 _Isis nodded at this in understanding since the garden held herbs that were used for healing purposes and potions, so the young magician tended to check over them to make sure they were growing properly._

 _"Mahad, can't we just postpone today's lesson? I heard that the market was getting some new food from Greece and I want to see them." Mana said._

 _Mahad sighed at this as the blue eyed, tanned brunette sitting across from him remained silent as he felt sympathy for the man having to deal with the hyperactive girl._

 _"No, Mana. You need to focus on your studies." The violet eyed male told his pouting apprentice._

 _Isis chuckled lightly as she watched the exchange while Zahra decided to step in._

 _"Mana, if you finish your studies on time then I will go to the market with you. How does that sound?" The young woman asked her sister._

 _A bright smile formed on Mana's face as she turned to the older girl, happy that she had a sister who would take time off from her personal life to spend time with her._

 _"Don't be out too long. I heard there have been resent thefts going on in the village." The blue eyed priest spoke up._

 _"Thank you for the warning, Seth, but we will be careful." Zahra nodded at her friend._

 _Seth kept silent at that which made Mana pout at how anti-social he seemed while Zahra simply smiled at him._

 _Despite his silent and sometimes cold behaviour, Seth was a very respectful and brilliant young man who worked very hard to get to the position of priest and he wielded the Millennium Rod with pride._

 _It was difficult at first for Zahra to try to talk to the male since he was socially retarded when it came to talking to others when the conversation had nothing to do with work, but soon enough she maintained a working friendship with him._

 _He also tended to cower behind her when the female servants started flocking towards him, entranced by his handsome appearance._

 _Footsteps were then heard making everyone stand up from their seats as they waited for the prince to walk into the room and then the priests and magicians all bowed in greeting to the young man._

 _"Good morning everyone. Sorry to keep you all waiting." The prince greeted with a smile in his tone._

 _Making his way to the head of the table, the prince took his seat which allowed everyone to then sit down as well._

 _Turning her gaze over to the prince, Zahra smiled at the handsome tanned tri haired male as his crimson eyes then met hers as he returned the look._

Breath being caught in her throat, Daisuke's eyes snapped open as she woke up from the dream that rattled her and she glanced around her room as her alarm went off.

The man who's face that had always remained hidden in the shadows had finally been revealed to her and the poor girl's mind was realing at the fact that her doppelganger's lover not only wore the Millennium Puzzle, but he also looked like Yugi and Yami.

Moaning, the girl placed a hand over her eyes as she tried to calm herself down while she felt Demiveemon sleeping at the foot of her bed cuddling into a pillow.

"What was up with that dream? Why did that guy look like Yugi and Yami? This is making zero sense!" Daisuke whined.

Carefully getting out of her bed so as not to disturb the sleeping dragon, Daisuke then made her way to the bathroom to take her morning shower and get ready for school.

Waking up, Demiveemon yawned as he spotted his human heading towards the bathroom and chased after the girl to join her in the shower.

He prefered being bathed by her since Jun was a bit too rough with washing him.

Scooping up the In-Training with a tired smile, Daisuke then filled the sink with warm water and watermelon body wash which Demiveemon used to clean himself along with a toothbrush that he used as a loofa.

While he was preocupied with washing himself, Daisuke stripped down and climbed into the shower and began cleaning herself as well as she tried to push the dream to the back of her mind.

Instead of thinking about the prince, her mind drifted off to the Ka which she assumed was a Duel Spirit.

He looked and felt familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on how she could have known him.

Hearing singing, Daisuke glanced over to Demiveemon and smiled fondly at the sight of her dragon before she went back to her shower.

(Later...)

Walking out of the house in her uniform, Daisuke was surprised to find a familar brunette walking down the street and blinked at the sight of her.

"Hey, Téa!" She called making the girl stop walking and turn to face the tanned teen.

"Oh, Daisuke, good morning! I didn't know you lived on this street." Téa smiled as the shorter girl jogged over to her.

"Of course! How did you think me and Yugi were able to walk to school together every day?" Daisuke grinned.

Téa chuckled lightly at that as she stared down at the other girl when suddenly she saw another girl step out of the house that her friend had just exited.

"Daisuke, remember, you're supposed to be picking up groceries after school today." Jun called as she was busy looking through her purse for the list.

Lifting her head, the magenta haired woman was surprised to see another girl standing there beside her sister and staring at her curiously.

"Who's your new friend?" Jun questioned.

"This is Téa, she's in my grade. Téa, this is my older sister Jun." Daisuke introduced as the two 16 year olds walked over to the older female.

"It's nice to meet you." Téa gave a polite smile.

"You too! I hate to be rude, but I have to get going right now. But I hope to see you around sometime." Jun smiled as she checked her phone.

"Right, you too." The brunette nodded.

Pulling the grocery list out of her purse, Jun handed it over to her sister who took it and looked it over to see what they needed.

"Remember to get EVERYTHING on the list. Don't forget anything." Jun chided.

"I know. I'm not a child, Jun. This isn't the first time I've gone grocery shopping." Daisuke told her.

Although bringing Demiveemon with her wasn't the best idea.

The first time she took the curious dragon with her to the market, he jumped out of her arms to wander around and then returned to his human with a stack of chocolate bars in his arms.

"Just get the food. See ya later!" Jun waved as she walked off towards her car.

Getting inside, she then drove off while Daisuke waved after her and Téa stood by as she watched.

"So anyway, Téa, do you live around here too? I never saw you walking to school this way before." Daisuke commented.

A bashfull expression fell upon Téa's face as her cheeks burned in a blush.

"Ah, well, I was actually on my way here to meet up with Yugi so the three of us could walk to school together. Was I being too pushy?" The brunette asked.

The chocolate eyed girl giggled at how shy her new friend had become since she knew that Téa was having a few insecurities with making new friends.

Yugi had told her that he and Téa used to be friends when they were younger, but she stopped spending time with him when they entered middle school and she started spending time with the others girls while the tri haired boy was alone.

The only people who payed attention to him were the ones who bullied him for his shy nature and short stature.

"Nope! Let's get going, Yugi should be ready to go by now." Daisuke said as she grabbed Téa's hand and pulled her over to the game shop.

Making their way over across the street, the two girls spotted Yugi walking out the front door and was speaking to his grandfather before he then closed the door behind him.

"Hey Yugi!" Daisuke called.

At the sound of her voice, the tri haired male turned around with a bright smile to greet her, but the look lessened when he found Téa there and had to hold back a pout over the fact that he wouldn't be alone with Daisuke this morning.

"Good morning Daisuke, Téa!" Yugi waved as the two girls jogged over to him.

"Morning Yugi!" Téa greeted.

"Téa decided to walk with us to school today. Isn't that great?" Daisuke smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's awesome! We should hurry up before we're late." Yugi returned the look as the three friends then started walking off with Daisuke standing between them.

Glancing down over at the Millennium Puzzle, Daisuke thought back to the dream she had that night and wondered how this strange artifact and Yami were connected.

She had been having the dreams since before she ever met Yugi, but her dreams had mostly been centered around Zahra fighting some type of monsters and being consumed by the flames as Mana and Mahad watched in despair.

Why were her dreams now changing simply because she had met Yugi and helped him solve the Millennium Puzzle?

Then again, it was Dark Magician Girl who had triggered the dreams when she first revealed herself to Daisuke and Yami was able to see the spellcaster as well, so could it be the fact that the spirits were the ones who were causing this?

Shaking her head to rid her of those thoughts, she then begins a conversation with her friends as they walk off towards school.

As they entered the grounds, they were quickly flanked by Tristan and Joey who rushed over to them.

"Hey guys!" Joey greeted.

"Morning/Hey!" Yugi and Téa smiled.

"What's up?" Daisuke asked.

"I heard we have a test in science class today." Tristan informed.

"What?! No way!" Joey and Daisuke yelped in disbelief.

They then slumped forward as they whined in despair while the other three teens laughed at them in amusement.

"Where'd you hear that from, Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"A kid in class told me." Tristan said.

"Great, this is just what I need." Joey complained.

Sensing eyes on her, Daisuke then grew tense as she turned to see Bakura walking into the school yard with his attention focused on a science text book which struck the girl as strange.

She could have sworn she felt someone staring at her, but maybe she was just being paranoid.

"Hey Bakura!" She greeted making the boy look up from his book curiously and gave a smile to the girl.

Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan all turned their attention over to the albino teen as he walked over to them and lowered the book from his face.

"Good morning everyone!" Bakura smiled kindly at them all.

"Are you studying for the test?" Téa asked.

"Yes, I thought it would be good to review the chapter we were studying." Bakura answered.

"Man, how does everyone know about this test except for us?" Joey whined.

"Maybe because you two always jet out of the room as soon as the bell rings." Téa teased.

Joey and Daisuke both pouted at this while everyone else laughed at the two brown eyed teens.

"Calm down! The test isn't until after lunch. You still have plenty of time to review and study." Bakura assured.

"What a relief!" Daisuke sighed.

"We better get going now before the bell rings." Tristan spoke up as the group all walked into the school building.

(Lunch time...)

Joey and Tristan had pulled Yugi off to go play basketball with them while Téa had taken Daisuke off to the library with her so that they could study for the test.

Demiveemon had gone off to the cafeteria to check out the food that the servers were cooking to see if anything was edible.

Téa was reading over the chapter in the science book quietly while Daisuke's foot was shaking as she frowned down at the words she read.

Nodding to herself, Téa closed her book as she felt confident in being able to pass the test and stretched her arms up above her head.

"There, I'm all done! Do you wanna go eat lunch now?" Téa asked.

"Um..." Daisuke trailed off as she glanced down at her text book.

"I think I'll stay here and try to get in some more study time." She decided.

"I can stay and help if you want." Téa offered.

"Nah, you go ahead and enjoy the rest of lunch. I'll be fine... I hope." Daisuke said the last part quietly.

"Alright then, if you're sure. I'll see you later." The brunette nodded as she gathered up her books and stood up.

"Try not to spend all of the time studying though. You need to eat something or else you won't have the energy to take the test at all." Téa said.

"Okay! See ya later." Daisuke said as Téa left the room.

Frowning once again, Daisuke turned her attention back to her test book and sighed as she decided that studying somewhere else would help.

Libraries always made her feel uncomfortable since they were so large and quiet.

"I'll go up to the roof to study. At least I can some lunch there." She sighed before gathering her things.

Walking out of the library, the girl was unaware of the fact that someone had been watching her from the shadows and was currently following after her as discreetly as possible.

Once she was up on the roof, Daisuke set her bag down on the ground and yawned as she stretched her arms up above her head and smiled as she felt the sunlight shine down on her face.

"Man, what a nice day! Too bad I can't grab Veemon and go out flying. This would be the perfect weather for it." She sighed as she walked over to the edge of the roof.

Glancing down into the yard below her, she smiled when she spotted Yugi playing basketball with Tristan and Joey.

The short boy was having trouble shooting the ball into the basket that was too far out of his reach and tripped over his own feet making his friends laugh at him before Joey then hauled Yugi back up onto his feet to try again.

Chuckling at this, Daisuke continued to watch the three boys and was unaware of the door being opened by a white haired male.

"So, we meet again." The male spoke in a deep voice that held an English accent.

Whirling around in surprise, Daisuke faced Bakura who was standing in front of the door with a sneer on his face.

His face had become wild in appearance and two thick parts of his bangs rose to resemble horns which seemed to match the dark atmosphere that surrounded the male.

"B-Bakura! What're you doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to pay you a little visit, Your Majesty." Bakura drawled as he strod towards the girl.

"What did you just call me? And why are you acting so weird?" Daisuke questioned as she watched the male with a wary eye.

Something was off about him once again.

Eyes moving down his body, the girl's gaze froze on the familiar golden pendant that the albino wore around his neck.

It was the very same pendant that Mahad always wore in her dreams.

"That necklace... It's the... How do you have the Millennium Ring?" She demanded.

Bakura stopped walking and stood only a few feet away from the girl who glared at him.

"So, you do remember. I was wondering if you did." He said.

Reaching out, he quickly captured the girl's chin in his hand and pulled her closer to him as she grunted at the forceful grip he hand on her.

"I also find it rather amusing that you would follow your precious pharaoh everywhere, including the next life." Bakura cooed darkly.

Daisuke's dark eyes narrowed dangerously up at the man as she thought over his words in confusion.

Her pharaoh?

Could he be talking about Zahra's lover?

But how could Bakura know anything about that?

Eyes drifting down to the Millennium Ring, Daisuke began to wonder if maybe this wasn't Bakura who was talking to her after all.

Perhaps there was an ancient spirit residing inside the Ring just like Yami was living inside of the Puzzle.

"Who are you and how do you know me? What have you done to Bakura?" She growled.

If possible, the smirk on the albino's face grew as he tightened his grip on Daisuke's chin as he pulled her face closer to his own.

"Figured it out have you? I've waited many years to awaken once again, trapped inside the Millennium Ring thanks to your beloved pharaoh." Bakura said.

"Oh, and what? Now you want revenge? News flash, dude. That never works out. I've met plenty of monsters who have tried to get their revenge. No matter how mad or powerful they are, they always lose. Just you wait and see. If you even try to hurt Yami, you'll regret it." Daisuke swore.

The dark spirit's eyes narrowed in anger as he then threw the girl down onto the ground behind him, making her grunt in surprise at the sudden act.

"Don't tempt your fate, My Lady. I already want you dead, but your time will come soon enough." Bakura warned.

Kneeling in front of the mahogany haired teen, he then grabbed a fistful of her hair as he yanked her face up so that she would look at him while he spoke.

"I could still have some fun with you though. The Millennium Items all possess the abilities to open up the Shadow Realm. Perhaps I could throw you inside for a few hours. You'd be changing your tone if I did so." Bakura smirked.

Shadows began to rise around the two and Daisuke felt her breath leaving her as the air grew cold.

Violet smoke rose from the shadows and wrapped around her neck, slowly beginning to strange the girl who coughed and choked as she tried to claw the mist away while Bakura stood back to watch.

To be continued...


	10. The Power Within

"The Power Within"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Emerald eyes grew wide in horror as Dark Magician Girl's head picked up.

The spellcaster was in the empty music room with Demiveemon as the dragon was playing a flute beautifully when the Duel Spirit sensed an evil energy rise.

"What's wrong, D?" Demiveemon asked as he pulled the flute away from his mouth.

 _"Something's terribly wrong. I sense an evil pressence."_ Dark Magician Girl said as she cupped her hands in front of her chest.

Her face held a fearful expression as the spellcaster worried over who or what was the cause of such darkness.

"An evil pressence? What could be the cause of that?" Demiveemon asked.

 _"I don't know."_ The female magician shook her head.

 _"Help me!"_ A familiar voice cried.

Scarlet eyes growing wide in shock at the sound of the voice, Demiveemon dropped the flute that hit the floor.

"No. It couldn't be." He protested as the horrorfied voice of his human partner echoed in his mind.

A vision of the mahogany haired girl appeared in his mind and he watched as a scared Daisuke tried to run as the shadows rose up from the ground and pounced on her like a pack of starved wolves making the 16 year old scream.

"Daisuke..." He whispered in worry.

Hearing the Digimon speak her mistress' name, Dark Magician Girl turned her curious gaze onto the baby dragon who was shaking in anger and worry.

"This evil power... It's after Daisuke. We've got to go save her!" Demiveemon declared as he stood up.

Shaking off her fear, Dark Magician Girl nodded as she focussed on her desire to rescue her mistress/friend.

 _"Then let's go!"_ She said.

Pink bubbles then covered the Duel Spirit and Digimon as they both teleported off to search for their human to save her.

(The Shadow Realm...)

Gasping for air, Daisuke lowered her body to the ground as she used both hands to try to remove the whisp of smoke that had encircled her neck like a noose.

The violet smoke that covered her body was freezing cold and it burned her skin when it brushed up against her tanned flesh which was beginning to grow pale.

Bakura stood above her with a smirk as he enjoyed the sight of the girl fighting for her life as she squirmed around on the cold stone roof in front of him.

"Struggle as much as you want, my Lady, but you won't be able to break free. You may not remember, but this is the Shadow Realm and no one can ever escape." He taunted.

Tears started to fall from the teenager's eyes as the lack of oxygen began to make the girl grow weak and she rolled onto her back as her grip on the mist loosened.

Her vision was becoming clouded as the mist around her neck grew tighter and pushed down hard on her windpipes making her choke in shock as she began to weeze in pain.

This couldn't be happening!

She couldn't really be dying could she?

It wasn't her time yet.

After all of the battles she had faced in her younger years and after surviving the car crash that had killed her parents, she wasn't about to die by the hand of the Darkness that was forcing the air from her lungs.

(With Demiveemon and Dark Magician Girl...)

The two creatures teleported on top of the roof and when the bubbles faded away, the duo gasped at the sight of the violet mist that formed a sphere.

 _"Oh no!"_ Dark Magician Girl gasped in horror.

"What is that?" Demiveemon asked as he walked over to the sphere.

The dark energy that drifted off of the sphere felt far too much like the Dark Ocean and it made the little dragon feel uneasy.

 _"Someone has opened the Shadow Realm. It's a dark, cruel place where only the most evil of souls were sent for all eternity."_ The spellcaster explained.

"And Daisuke's inside of that thing?!" Demiveemon yelled in outrage.

 _"I'm afraid so."_ Dark Magician Girl said as tears filled her eyes as she sensed the fading life energy of her mistress.

They wouldn't have long until Daisuke was fully taken by the Shadow Realm and she would be trapped inside forever.

Turning towards the sphere, Demiveemon then charged at the mist to break through to rescue his partner.

 _"Demiveemon, wait!"_ Dark Magician Girl cried.

As he hit the sphere, the dark mist electrocuted the dragon who yelled in pain as he was thrown back onto the stone roof in front of the spellcaster.

 _"Oh, Demiveemon! Are you alright?"_ Dark Magician Girl asked as she kneeled in front of her friend and pulled him into her arms.

"No. I won't be okay until we save Daisuke." Demiveemon said as he grunted in pain.

Embracing the injured Digimon, the blonde female stared at the sphere and whimpered in despair.

 _"Daisuke, please don't give up. We're going to get you out of there."_ She said.

Setting Demiveemon down, Dark Magician Girl stood up as her wand appeared and the spellcaster floated into the air as she prepared her attack.

 _"Dark Magic Attack!"_ She cried as she sent out a burst of pink energy at the sphere.

Seeing the blast had no effect, the blonde gritted her teeth in frustration.

 _"I'm not finished yet!"_ She yelled as she sent another blast at the mist.

Watching Dark Magician Girl continue her assault, Demiveemon smirked in determination as he pushed himself off the ground and ignored his sore body as he walked over.

"Hang on, Daisuke, we're coming for you." He said.

With that said, Demiveemon then jumped at the sphere and rammed his body into the mist as he tried to break through and ignored the electricity that coursed through his body.

(Inside the sphere...)

Moaning in pain, Daisuke blinked away the tears that were gathering in her eyes and didn't allow her desire to escape leave her.

"No... I can't... I won't...give up...yet!" The girl weezed as she tried once again to break free.

Quirking an eyebrow at this, Bakura scoffed down at the girl as he then walked over to her and stomped his foot down on her chest making her cry out as her head hit the stone roof beneath her.

"Why don't you give up? Fighting against the shadows will only cause you more pain." He said.

The girl shivered as her body began to grow ice cold and she had her teeth clenched as she tried to suck as much air into her lungs as possible.

There had to be a way for her to escape from the Shadow Realm.

Losing her fight against the Darkness, Daisuke soon started to drift off to sleep which made Bakura grin maliciously as he felt the girl's body go slack under his weight.

"That's right, little girl. Sleep. It will all be over soon. It's too bad the Pharaoh isn't here to witness the death of his beloved little magician." Bakura cooed down at the girl.

As she drifted off to sleep, Daisuke felt her body grow weightless.

Inky black waters lapped at her body as it began to sink down into the arctic cold sea of darkness as the girl grew numb.

 _"Daisuke!"_ Demiveemon's voice broke through the darkness.

"Demiveemon?" The girl whispered.

 _"Daisuke, we're coming!"_ Dark Magician Girl cried next.

Images of the Duel Spirit and Digimon appeared in front of the girl who stared up into the smiling faces of her partners who reached out towards her.

"I can't give up. I need to keep fighting." Daisuke whispered as she drowned.

Her body continued to sink as down into the ocean's depts as her world went black while Demiveemon and Dark Magician Girl then faded away with looks of fear on their faces.

"I won't give up." She declared.

Then, as her body tilted to the side, her D-3 fell out of her pocket and the screen lit up as it shone a bright blue light that broke through the Shadow Realm making Bakura cry out as he jumped back from the powerful energy.

"Ah! What is that?" He cried out as he held his arms up to block his face.

The blue light surrounded Daisuke's body and disipated the mist around her neck as the air returned to the girl's lungs.

Seeing the blue light shinning down through the black waters towards her, Daisuke faught off the force that had frozen her body and swam towards the comforting pillar where Demiveemon and Dark Magician Girl appeared once again.

 _"Daisuke, we're coming for you!"_ Demiveemon smiled.

 _"Don't worry, we're right here."_ Dark Magician Girl assured as the duo held their hands out.

Smiling, Daisuke reached out and grabbed the hands held out in front of her as she was then pulled forward into the pillar of light.

Once she was covered in the blue glow, the girl's chocolate brown eyes opened and Daisuke gulped down the air into her lungs as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"What is that device? Why is it driving back the shadows?" Bakura demanded.

Smiling, Daisuke picked up her D-3 as it continued to glow with a heavenly blue light which enveloped her body in a comforting embrace.

"The Digivice holds the power of Light inside to drive away the Darkness. As long as I never give up, my Digivice will protect me." She stated confidently.

Pink bubbles floated beside the girl as Dark Magician Girl teleported to the area with Demiveemon in her arms.

Both appeared to be dirty and had a few burn marks on their bodies from the electricity that hit them every time they tried to break through the sphere to reach their human.

 _"Daisuke, are you okay?"_ The spellcaster asked.

"We sensed that you were in trouble and came to help, but this strange mist wouldn't let us get to you." Demiveemon said.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm fine thanks to you." Daisuke smiled at her two partners.

Demiveemon jumped down in front of his human protectively as he glared at Bakura who was staring at the trio in amusement mixed with anger as he recognized the Duel Spirit and baby dragon.

"You again? I knew there was something wrong with you. If you want Daisuke, then you have to get through me first!" Demiveemon declared.

"That little beast followed you as well? You look so puny. I highly doubt you're as powerful as you used to be." Bakura smirked.

"You wanna bet?" Demiveemon growled as he curled his paw into a fist.

The D-3 then glowed once again as the light covered Demiveemon's body as the dragon gave off an impressive glare as he began to grow.

"Demiveemon digivolve too...VEEMON! Veemon digivolve too...EX-VEEMON!"

Ex-Veemon growled as he glared down at the albino who flinched back from the sight of the nine foot tall dragon who was prepared to attack him at any given moment.

"You wanna try me now?" Ex-Veemon asked as he stomped forward.

Reaching out, he grabbed Bakura by the collar and snarled down at him.

"Ex-Veemon, wait! It's not Bakura's fault!" Daisuke protesed making Dark magician Girl look at the teen in surprise.

"It's the Millennium Ring! There's an evil spirit inside controling his body! Take it from him!" Daisuke told him.

"Don't you dare!" Bakura yelled as the shadows whipped around dangerous.

Dark Magician Girl used her wand to send out beams of pink light that blasted the shadows and mist away from Daisuke and Ex-Veemon.

Ripping the item off of Bakura's neck, Ex-Veemon watched as the boy went slack in his grip and his fierce features returned to the innocent looks of the transfer student who had become friends with his partner.

"Here, do something about this!" Ex-Veemon called as she tossed the Ring over to Daisuke.

Catching the Millennium Item, Daisuke held it in front of her chest as she tried to tap into its powers to will away the shadows.

"Come on, how did Mahad use this thing? Please, close the Shadow Realm." She begged.

The Ring then flashed gold as the Eye of Wadjat appeared on Daisuke's forehead as the violet mist began to roll away and the shadows faded.

Once the roof top area returned to normal, Daisuke released a sigh of relief as she flared down at the Millennium Ring in her hands.

"You're not gonna cause any trouble ever again." She said.

 _"What are we going to do about it?"_ Dark Magician Girl asked.

"We're gonna get rid of it. Ex-Veemon, let's go!" Daisuke called as she ran over to the Champion and pulled herself up onto his back.

"Right. But what are we going to do about him?" Ex-Veemon questioned as he glanced down at Bakura as he slept peacefully.

"Just leave him here for now. No offence, but I really don't wanna be around when he wakes up and starts asking questions." Daisuke said.

To be honest, she was getting sick and tired of constant lying to people because of the Dark Spirits that always got involved in her life.

So, like a coward, she was going to leave Bakura alone to sleep on the roof as she dealt with the Millennium Ring.

 _"Then let's get going."_ Dark Magician Girl said.

Jumping into the air, Ex-Veemon flew off through the sky with Dark Magician Girl following after him as they hid in the clouds as the school bell rang, annoucing the end of lunch as the students walked inside for class.

Daisuke directed the dragon towards the beach which was thankfully empty as the sun began to go low in the sky and Dark Magician Girl floated beside them as Ex-Veemon hovered in the sky above the ocean.

Lifting the Millennium Ring up to her face, Daisuke glared down at the item in anger.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll never return and you'll leave Yugi and Yami alone." She spoke to the Dark Spirit inside.

With all her might, Daisuke threw the Ring like a frisbee as it sailed far off towards the deep part of the ocean.

The trio watched as the Ring lowered towards the water and hit the surface before it then began to sink into the dark depts of the ocean.

 _"That should take care of it."_ Dark Magician Girl sighed.

"It's over now." Ex-Veemon said.

"Let's go home, guys." Daisuke smiled at her two partners.

Nodding with smiles of their own, Ex-Veemon and Dark Magician Girl flew off towards the city as they left their worries behind for now.

As the fresh sea air blew around Daisuke's face, the girl smiled as she breathed in the breeze as the wind whipping her hair around her hair.

Just then, a horrible thought struck her.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot about my test!" Daisuke whined.

This made Ex-Veemon and Dark Magician Girl share amused looks before they then started laughing at their human who was whining at her misfortune.

To be continued...


	11. What is the connection?

"What is the connection?"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The weekend soon arrived and Daisuke couldn't have been happier at finally being able to take a rest from the long and complicated week she had.

After she had thrown the Millennium Ring into the ocean, she had gone to check on Bakura the next day to see how he was feeling and the albino appeared to be in perfect health with no memories of the Dark Spirit.

During the next few days though, Daisuke had been thinking about her dreams and about what sort of connection the Dark Spirit of the Millennium Ring had with Zahra.

Waking up that sunday morning, Daisuke took her usual shower and then dressed in a blue tube top, black skinny jeans and white ankle socks as she sat on her bed drying her hair with a towel.

Veemon was sitting on the bed as well as he stared at his human with a look of consern on his face while Dark Magician Girl levitated beside him.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" The Rookie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still thinking about that stuff Evil Bakura said the other day." The girl said.

 _"He's gone now. You don't have to worry about anything he said."_ Dark Magician Girl insisted.

The spellcaster wanted to forget the entire aweful incident where she and Veemon were badly injured as they tried to save their human from being sucked into the Shadow Realm.

It was the most frightening experience that the blonde had witnessed and she was afraid that she, Veemon, Jun and the rest of the Digidestineds were going to lose their friend for good.

Thankfully, the girl had a strong will and wouldn't allow herself to give up on fighting for her life.

"No, actually, I do. He knew me. Or, he knew Zahra, that woman I keep dreaming about. Not only that, but he somehow recognized Veemon too. Why is that?" Daisuke questioned as she let the towel fall to the floor.

Veemon remembered the way how Bakura had stared at him and also the words he said.

 **"That little beast followed you as well? You look so puny. I highly doubt you're as powerful as you used to be."**

This made Veemon frown as he wondered how it was possible for the Dark Spirit to have known him.

"Why would he say those things about me? Does all this have to do with Zahra?" He asked.

"I guess so. I mean, in my dreams, I saw Zahra with people who wore the Millennium Items and Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle while Bakura had the Millennium Ring. But what do these things have to do with me?" Daisuke questioned.

She was growing frustrated with each question she asked and also when she didn't have an answer for them.

Dark Magician Girl, who was silent as she listened closely to the conversation, then perked her head up as she came to a sudden realization.

 _"What if you are Zahra?"_ She asked.

Jolting in surprise at this, Veemon and Daiuske turned to the spellcaster who had a serious look on her face.

"I'm Zahra? What do you mean by that?" The mahogany haired teen questioned.

 _"Think about it! You've been having these dreams about people you don't know, but who feel familiar to you. What if they're not dreams? What if they're actually memories? Memories from a past life."_ Dark Magician Girl elaborated.

"You think that Daisuke was Zahra in a past life? But how can that be? She's Japanese, not Egyptian!" Veemon exclaimed.

Although, the girl did have a nice natural tan that he assumed an Egyptian would have.

Perhaps Daisuke did have some Egyptian ancestry that she was unaware of.

"But it would make sense. I mean, if I used to be Zahra, then it explains why I keep dreaming about her." Daisuke said in stunned realization.

Five-thousand years ago she was once Zahra, a powerful magician who lived in the palace of the pharaoh who brewed potions to heal the sick and who was friends with the priests who all had the Millennium Items.

Not only that, but she was the lover of the prince and future pharaoh who looked exactly like Yami and Yugi.

A blush unwillingly found its way onto Daisuke's face as she realized that Yami was her lover in a past life and felt relieved that he couldn't remember this or else things would surely be awkward between them and she didn't want that.

"Wait a minute! There's still something I don't understand." Veemon spoke up.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Daisuke looked over at Veemon along with Dark Magician Girl.

"If Yami is the spirit of the pharaoh, then why does Yugi look like him? I mean, I always thought Yami looked like Yugi because he was sharing his body, but now that we know Yami actually looks like that in real life, then why does Yugi look exactly like him?" Veemon asked.

 _"...That's a very good question."_ Dark Magician Girl mused.

"Arg, you gotta be kidding me! We're gonna get nowhere with all these questions and zero answers!" Daisuke growled in frustration as she threw herself onto her bed.

It was a very good queston though to be honest.

If Yami was the pharaoh, then why did Yugi look so much like him?

"Could Yugi have been Yami in a past life too?" Veemon asked suddenly.

 _"It would explain why he felt so connected to the Millennium Puzzle and why he just HAD to finish it."_ Dark Magician Girl agreed.

Daisuke simply groaned in frustration again at the news as she felt like someone in the universe had forced herself and Yugi together on purpose.

Zahra and Yami had known each other 5000 years ago, and now they were meeting once again in the twenty-first century in new bodies and with new lives.

But wait...

"There's no way." Daisuke muttered as she lifted her head.

She had spoken to Yami many times before.

He may be a spirit, but he was a seperate person from Yugi.

"That can't be possible. If Yugi is Yami's reincarnation, then how is Yami's SPIRIT trapped inside the Puzzle? Wouldn't his spirit be inside of Yugi?" She asked as she sat up.

 _"I supose so, yes."_ The spellcaster nodded as she felt even more confused.

This was quite a baffling case, one that seemed to bring up many different conclusions, but no one was sure of which one was right.

"Reincarnation is a weird and very confusing thing." Veemon commented.

"Okay, so if Yugi isn't Yami's reincarnation, then why do they look alike?" Daisuke asked.

The three friends then hummed in thought as they crossed their arms as they tried to think of an explanation on why the two males looked so much like each other.

 _"Maybe they're relatives."_ Dark Magician Girl suggested.

"Seems like the only logical explanation. And his grandpa spent years in Egypt. Who knows? Maybe Mr. Muto married an Egyptian woman who was descended from the pharaoh and that's why Yugi looks like Yami." Veemon concluded.

Groaning, Daisuke stood and walked over to her dresser where she picked up her hairbrush and started pulling it through her hair as she thought over everything she and her partners had discussed.

It was possible that the reason why Yugi and Yami looked so much alike was because they were related, but why was the Spirit trapped inside of the Millennium Puzzle?

And why was Zahra reincarnated as Daisuke?

Was it really so she could be close to Yami?

Did she follow Yami into the next life like the Spirit of the Millennium Ring had said or was it something different?

Face set in determination, Daisuke left her hair down as she then made her way out of her room which made Veemon and Dark Magician Girl stare after her in confusion before they then followed after their partner.

"Daisuke, wait up!" The Digimon called.

Jun, who was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee, looked up in curiosity as she saw her sister rushing out of the house with Veemon chasing after her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jun called making Daisuke pause at the entrance to the kitchen.

"I'm going over to Yugi's house. I need to talk to him about something." Daisuke told her.

Veemon blinked in surprise as he stayed still while he watched Daisuke pull her sneakers off before she then jogged out of the house.

 _"I wonder how that talk is going to go."_ Dark Magician Girl mused as she floated beside the dragon.

Across the street, Daisuke was standing outside of the Kame Game Shop as she tried to calm herself and place a smile on her face so as not to let anyone know she was conserned about something.

Releasing her breath, the girl then pushed the door open and listened to the bell ringing above her head as she stepped inside the shop she had spent quite a bit of time in.

Solomon, who was at the front desk flipping through the news paper, looked up when he heard the bell and smiled at the sight of the girl.

"Ah, Daisuke, welcome! What brings you here?" He smiled.

"I came to talk to Yugi." She answered as she walked up to the desk.

"I think he'ss still sleeping. Why don't you go wake him up?" Solomon winked.

Nodding at this with a smile, Daisuke then made her way over to the stairs and walked up them to enter Yugi's room.

Once she was inside, she found the tri haired male sleeping in his bed with a peaceful look on his face as he was curled up in his blankets.

The sight made Daisuke smile fondly at the boy before she then spotted the Millennium Puzzle set on the desk where Yugi often did his homework.

Eyes watching Yugi to make sure he stayed asleep, Daisuke crept over to the Millennium Item and touched the eye on the front.

Just what did Yami do when he wasn't taking over Yugi's body?

Did he simply sleep until he senses Yugi's desire to protect someone and then he awakens?

Or does he stay awake just watching from the Puzzle as he waits for a time when Yugi needs his help?

"Hey, Yami! Are you awake?" She whispered.

Deep inside the Puzzle, a pair of red tinted eyes shot open when the owner heard the voice.

The inside of the Millennium Puzzle took on the appearance of a maze and had many rooms, one of which Yami had claimed as his own for the moment as he sat in a stone chair to rest.

Hearing the familiar voice calling out to him, Yami then allowed his spirit to leave the Puzzle and stood in his transparent form in front of Yugi's bed.

Glancing around the room, Yami then spotted the girl staring down at his Puzzle with a curious look on her face before she then sighed in disapointment.

"I guess I'll just talk to him later." She decided.

Turning around, the girl bumped into Yami which caused her to yelp in surprise and her hands came up to her mouth in fear of the noise waking Yugi.

Yami chuckled in amusement as he stared down at Daisuke before he then glanced over to where his host was sleeping innocently, completely unaware of what was going on.

 _"Good morning to you, too."_ Yami greeted.

"Since when can you do that?" Daisuke asked in a low voice so as not to awaken the slumbering boy.

 _"I'm not sure. It's something I started doing for a few days now. I've been practising while Yugi was asleep."_ Yami explained.

Surprised by this, Daisuke looked over the transparent form of the man in front of her and saw that it was similar to the way she saw Duel Spirits.

"That's kinda cool." She commented.

Smiling at the girl, Yami then cleared his throat as he remebered that she had come to speak with him.

 _"Was there something you needed?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, um... I need to talk to you about something. It's important." She told him.

Seeing the serious expression that took place on the girl's face, Yami grew curious over what had caused the look and why she seemed to be bit tense.

She seemed to have aged a bit since the last time he had spoken to her which worried him.

 _"What is it? Is something wrong?"_ Yami asked.

Unsure of how to bring up the conversation, Daisuke glanced over to where Yugi was sleeping, not wanting to talk about it in the room in case the boy woke up to see her speaking to an invisible person.

"Does the name Zahra mean anything to you?" She asked at last.

Crimson tinted eyes grew large at that, as the name Zahra bounced around inside of Yami's mind.

The name felt familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why that was or why it seemed to make his heart pound painfully in his chest.

Staring at Daisuke, he couldn't help but associate the name Zahra with her as he stared down at her.

"Yami? Are you okay?" She asked.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the strange thoughts that seemed to be trying to surge forth from his mind, Yami stared down at the conserned girl as she waited for his answer.

 _"Where did you hear that name?"_ He asked her.

"It's a really long story." Daisuke told him.

"Daisuke?" A sleepy voice called out.

Freezing in shock, Daisuke turned her attention over to Yugi who was staring at her with half lidded eyes as he started to lift himself out of bed.

"Hey, Yugi! About time you woke up." She smiled as she walked over to the boy.

Yawning, the tri haired male rubbed at his eyes as he looked up at the girl who was smiling down at him which caused the boy to blush.

"D-Daisuke! Y-You're really here." Yugi stuttered making the girl hold back a giggle of amusement.

The boy was far too cute for his own good.

"Your grandpa said it was okay for me to come up here. Hope you don't mind." Daisuke said.

Shaking his head, Yugi smiled as he pulled back his covers to get out of bed.

"No, it's fine. So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought we could hang out today." The girl smiled.

Yami stood back as he watched the two teenagers interacting with each other and couldn't help but feel an unsettling pang of jealousy and longing in his chest as he saw Daisuke smiling down at Yugi.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Yugi said as he stood up.

Looking over to where his Puzzle was, his eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of a man standing in front of the desk where he had left the artifact.

Yami's eyes grew wide when he met Yugi's gaze, stunned to discover that the boy could actually see him.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked as she saw the look of shock on her friend's face.

Yugi rubbed at his eyes which gave Yami the time he needed to fade back inside of the Puzzle, deciding to wait another time to speak with Daisuke about the reason she had brought up Zahra, whoever she may be.

Still though, why did the name seem to have such an impact on him?

Moving his hands away from his gemstone like eyes, Yugi saw that the strange man was gone and wondered if he had imagined him.

"Yugi? Are you feeling okay?" Daisuke asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm still half asleep. Don't worry about it." Yugi gave her a smile.

"Okay. I'll be waiting downstairs for you." Daisuke told him as she then backed out of the room to give the boy his privacy.

"Alright. I'll see you down there." Yugi said.

Once the girl was walking down the stairs, Yugi then frowned as he walked over to his Puzzle and lifted it up to his face curiously as he glanced it over, his hands grazing over the symbols carved into the gold.

What was that he had seen?

Ever since he had finished the Puzzle, strange things had been happening to him and had constant memory lasps as he blacked out and now he was seeing strange images.

But, even though these strange things were happening to him, he could forget them and push them to the bac of his mind thanks to all the good things he had received because of the Puzzle.

Téa was talking to him again, Joey and Tristan had stopped bullying him and became his friends, and he also had Daisuke.

The Puzzle had brought nothing but happiness to his life, even if a few strange things have followed.

Smiling, Yugi placed the Puzzle around his neck where it belonged and then he set off with getting ready for the day.

(A few minutes later...)

Solomon was sitting down in the living room, playing a short game of Duel Monsters with Daisuke as they enjoyed some tea and cookies.

"Okay, I play Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Daisuke smiled as she placed the card down.

"Good move, but not good enough I'm afraid. I play Summoned Skull to destroy your magician." Solomon placed the card down.

"Oh, come on!" The girl whined making Solomon chuckle in amusement.

"Now, now. Don't be so upset. You're still learning how to play. You just need more practise." Solomon told her.

Yugi then walked into the room, glancing at the two people curiously as he saw Daisuke pouting as she glanced over the cards in her hands while Solomon sipped at his tea calmly.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" The tri haired male asked.

"Your grandpa's kicking my butt." Daisuke puffed up her cheeks as she pouted even more.

Solomon laughed as Yugi took a seat beside Daisuke, glancing over the cards in her hands and clicked his tongue since he knew his grandfather had a large advantage over the girl.

Daisuke had some good cards, but the problem was she didn't seem to know how to use them properly.

"Come now, Daisuke, it's your turn. Try your best." Solomon encouraged.

"Okay, give me a minute. I'm thinking." Daisuke frowned as she looked over her cards.

Looking over the cards in her hands, Daisuke found she had a monster powerful enough to take out Solomon's Summoned Skull, but she needed two level 6 monsters to summon it.

She had one level 6 in her hand, but she needed another one to be able to summon it.

"Okay, I play the Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards." Daisuke said.

Yugi smiled as he watched the girl work and saw how she was mentally praying for a card she needed to be able to summon the monster.

Drawing the two cards, Daisuke grinned.

"Alright, I sacrifice the Dark Magician Girl and Chaos Command Magician to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Daisuke grinned brightly.

"Very nice play!" Solomon complimented.

"Where did you get this card? I've never seen anyone with this before." Yugi said as he stared down at the Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"A friend of mine from New York gave it to me when she heard I got interested in Duel Monsters. Why? Is he a rare card?" Daisuke asked.

Blinking at this, Solomon noticed that Daisuke never called a monster card an it, she always called it by it a he or a she based on the Duel Monster's gender.

"No, it's just a hard card to find." Yugi said.

"Huh. I never knew that." Daisuke said as she stared down at the card of the handsome magican in black.

"Alright you two. Why don't you go spend some time together. I need to get back to work." Solomon said as he packed up his cards.

"Okay. Thanks for the game, Grandpa!" Daisuke smiled up at the man.

"It's no problem at all. I enjoy being able to duel against someone other than my grandson." Solomon said as he walked off to the front of the store.

Smiling, Yugi looked over at Daisuke as he watched the girl gathered up her cards and placed them in her pants' pocket.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Yugi asked.

Humming thoughtfully over what the two could do, Daisuke then grinned as she looked at the boy beside her.

"How about we head to the arcade?" She suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Yugi said as he stood up.

He then held out a hand towards the girl making her stare up at him in slight surprise, but she smiled as she then clasped hands with the boy as she allowed him to pull her up onto her feet.

"Let's get going." He said.

To be continued...


End file.
